


Light and dark times ahead

by Astra201



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mpreg, Protective Arthur, Secret Relationship, Threats of Violence, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra201/pseuds/Astra201
Summary: Camelot's prince has risked everything to keep a secret and Merlin knows the consiquences that he would face if his and Arthur's secret is descovered. Morgana is on the loose and Merlin's future situation may put him in Morgana's line of fire and hate. Featuring: Mpreg, Merthur, near miss tragedy, Merlin hurt, threat, Uther being heartless.This story takes place before anyone but Guias knew of Merlin's magic, however, Arthur knows about Merlin's secret.I love reading your commens. Enjoy x





	1. Hands that calm thee

**Author's Note:**

> First Merlin story on archive, hope that you enjoy.

It was just another day for Merlin, cleaning up Arthur's room and preparing things for him later. Helping with the royal pain's training and receiving so many bruises that he had lost count. The warlock was polishing Arthur's boot one night as the prince slept, he was dying to get some rest but had to finish polishing Arthur's armour first.

"Hhhmmm, Mer...lin", the prince moaned, causing Merlin to snap his attention to Arthur's still sleeping figure. "Please... don't go... Merlin", Arthur continued to talk in his sleep.

Merlin was confused as he watched Arthur toss and turn about to find a better position. Merlin thought nothing of it and went back to polishing the armour.

Once he had finished cleaning the armour, Merlin gently kissed Arthur's forehead "Sleep tight, Arthur" he whispered before he made his way back to his chambers and he pulled his boots off, he then collapsed onto his bed and he instantly fell asleep.

The next day was surprisingly boring for Merlin since Arthur refused to make him do anything, the prince did not even leave his room. Merlin was worried and, as a week passed, he began to get agitated too. Arthur had ordered for Merlin to be kept within the castle grounds and the servant was not to be allowed any further than the courtyard. Merlin came to the decision that he needed to confront Arthur about what was happening in order to get his freedom back.

Merlin woke up and he prepared a bath for himself, he used magic to heat up the water and he stepped into the bath. He was still freezing but he washed himself, when the water started to get cold he stepped out and he got dressed. He walked out of his bedroom and he saw Guias "Morning".

"Morning, Merlin. Did Arthur ask you to do any work yesterday?" Guias asked.

"No. He didn't say anything to me yesterday, but he's told the guards not to let me leave the castle" Merlin answered.

"Uther has ordered for Arthur to dual against his uncle Agravaine." Guias stated.

"Arthur didn't say anything. Why has Uther ordered for a tournament?" Merlin asked as he sat opposite Guias.

"To celebrate his own birthday. What he fails to realise is that Arthur could get seriously injured or even killed" Guias stated.

"What is Uther thinking? Arthur's next in line to the throne, and Uther's only heir" Merlin realised why Arthur had been avoiding him.

"That is why I'm worried. You should go and see him, don't back down" Guias firmly said.

"Do I ever? I'll see ya later, Guias" Merlin stood up and he walked to Arthur's chambers. When he opened the door to the prince's chambers and he walked in, Merlin felt something hard hit his head and he stumbled back.

"Merlin?" Arthur had not realised that it was Merlin and he panicked.

"I'm alright. I'm just stargazing" Merlin answered.

Arthur walked over and he shut the door, he then looked at Merlin "Show me".

Merlin lowered his hand and he looked at Arthur.

Arthur inspected Merlin's head and he saw a small bruise forming "Bloody hell. I'm so sorry".

"It's alright, Arthur" Merlin smiled.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked in his prince Arthur voice.

"You know that I hate it when you talk to me like that" Merlin stated.

Arthur said nothing, he just walked over to his bed and he collapsed onto it.

Merlin sighed and he walked over to where Arthur was "What's wrong?" He knew what was wrong but he knew that Arthur hated to be gossiped about.

"Nothing" Arthur murmured into his pillow, before he stood up and he walked over to his desk. He placed his hands on his hips and he looked out of the window.

Arthur did this whenever something was bothering him, therefore Merlin knew that something was wrong.

"Arthur, I know you better than that. Do you want me to go and get you some berries or something from the village?" Merlin asked because he knew that Arthur loved berries.

"No! I order you not to leave the castle grounds!" Arthur had not meant to shout and he was mentally kicking himself for raising his voice to Merlin.

Merlin sighed and he saw Arthur's facial expression soften.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you" Arthur apologised.

"It's fine. You can talk to me about anything" Merlin softly said. "Why can't I leave the palace? Uther hasn't found out about us, right?" Merlin asked.

"My father hasn't found out about us. There have been some reports of bandits and thieves in the kingdom, I'm just trying to keep you safe and out of harm's way" Arthur explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've done what you said" Merlin sighed.

"Because I'm also protecting you from my father. He would probably have you killed if he found out about us or your magic" Arthur answered.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to Arthur "Thank you".

"Well you have saved my arse enough times, so it is time for me to protect you" Arthur smiled.

Merlin kissed Arthur and their kiss soon became more heated. Arthur picked Merlin up and he carried the warlock over to the bed. Arthur leaned over Merlin and the warlock used his magic to lock the doors and windows, he also used magic to soundproof the room so that they would not be heard by anyone that walked passed the door.

Once their love had been spent, Arthur collapsed onto the bed and he laid beside Merlin. Arthur had the sheets covering from the waist down, whilst Merlin had sheets over his chest.

The warlock rolled onto his side and he snuggled up against Arthur, he felt the cold more than Arthur so he shivered.

"I'll keep you warm." The prince wrapped his arm around Merlin and kissed his head.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled and he rested his hand on Arthur's chest.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. That was one way to make up for yesterday and for throwing a boot at my head today" Merlin smiled.

"How badly were you hurt yesterday?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Just a few bruises. They don't hurt as much anymore" Merlin answered.

"You are getting better at fighting with a sword" Arthur smiled.

"That's because I have the best swordsman in all of the lands training me" Merlin smiled.

"You're beautiful," Arthur said in a soft voice.

There was a happy twinkle in Merlin's eyes because of Arthur's compliment "And you're handsome".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin.

Merlin stayed with Arthur for a few minutes before he had to go back to help Guias. Arthur watched Merlin get dressed and his lover gave him a kiss before leaving. He had decided not to ask Arthur about the tournament, because it could stress the prince out.

Arthur sighed and he put his arms under his head "He's never asked for recognition for what he has done. He's never had any glory for saving me or the kingdom. He's the bravest man I know and he's mine".

Things in Camelot settled down over the course of three weeks. But when was Camelot ever calm form more than a few weeks?


	2. That was not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor from the passed has never forgotten being humiliated and he is not going to forgive Merlin.

Merlin woke up when he was being pulled out of his bed. He hit the floor and he groaned in pain, "What in the name of Excalibur?" he then looked up and he saw that Arthur was stood there with his arms crossed "Hi, Arthur. Did you sleep well?"

"You're late for work" Arthur stated.

Merlin winced as he stood up "Sorry. I had a long day yesterday and I didn't sleep well" he then started to get dressed.

Arthur saw the bruise on Merlin's stomach and then he saw the bruises on Merlin's back "Who did that to you?"

"Do you remember mace training yesterday? You and your uncle had fun beating me up" Merlin said as he pulled his boots on.

"It looks painful" Arthur winced.

"It's is. But I've had worse" Merlin shrugged.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and he pulled the warlock close "Forgive me?"

"It's always forgive you" Merlin smiled as he held onto Arthur's upper arms.

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he looked at the warlock "Let's keep it that way".

"Agreed" Merlin smiled he then hugged Arthur and the prince rubbed his back.

Arthur leaned in and he kissed Merlin "I'll make it up to you".

Merlin smirked "I'll hold you to that"

Arthur and Merlin then walked to the throne room, for the council meeting with Uther and the visiting lords and king Bayard. Arthur sat down at the end of the table, whilst Merlin stood next to the wall as he waited for his orders.

"If a peace treaty is called I request that something is offered in return" Bayard stated.

"Name it" Uther ordered.

Bayard pointed at Merlin "The boy. Merlin".

Merlin looked up and the words disappeared off of his tongue.

"What do you want my servant for?" Arthur asked without emotion. However he was worried about Bayard's request.

"I was humiliated because of him last time a treaty was called. Perhaps a day being stoned would suffice?" Bayard suggested.

Merlin gulped but he did not say anything.

"No way. Merlin, saved my life that day and I will not stand by as he is unnecessarily punished" Arthur firmly said.

"Then don't look" Uther looked at Arthur and then at Bayard. "Do what you want with the servant".

"Father, that could kill Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as two of Bayard's guards grabbed Merlin.

"Servant's can be replaced" Uther coldly said.

Before he knew how to react, Merlin was taken out into the courtyard and his wrists were chained above his head; this forced him to stand up and his breathing hitched, as Bayard's guards picked up some rocks to throw at him.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and he turned his head to the side, before the guards started to throw rocks at him. He kept his lips firmly together and he tried not to show that he was in pain. He connected his mind with Arthur's and he started to talk to him through telepathy 'This was not fair'.

'Are you okay?' Arthur asked.

'No. I'd prefer the stocks' Merlin answered.

'I'll make it up to you' Arthur promised.

'You better' Merlin said before he disconnected their minds.

After being pelted by stones for ages, Merlin was released and fell onto his hands and knees; he was in absolute agony and he barely had enough strength to hold himself up. It took a few minutes but he was able to heal some of his injuries when know one was looking and he slowly made his way up to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door to the prince's room, and he collapsed when he walked in.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out and he rushed towards the warlock. He managed to catch the young man just in time and he held Merlin up as he kicked the door shut, "Merlin?" he asked.

"My head hurts" Merlin winced into Arthur's chest.

Arthur did not hesitate to scool Merlin up and he carried him bridal style over to the bed "How were you able to walk here? You should be unconscious or dead!" His heart started to thunder at the thought of either of the outcomes of the stoning but. Merlin just looked up at Arthur and he made his eyes flash gold, the prince nodded and he felt relieved that his Merlin had magic The prince laid the warlock down and then he saw the injuries that Merlin had "I wish that I could have done something".

Merlin winced and his face scrunched up in discomfort as he tried to get comfortable "There was nothing that you could have done to prevent me from being stoned. At least there is peace between the kingdoms now" he sighed.

"That does not matter, you were still hurt and I should have done something" Arthur leaned down and he kissed Merlin "Show me some magic".

Merlin lifted his hand and he looked at it. His eyes flashed gold before a small golden dragon appeared in his hand.

Arthur smiled and he sat next to Merlin "You can have a day off today".

Merlin looked at Arthur "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I will be requiring you to be here once everyone is asleep" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and they went back to watching the golden dragon. Merlin moved so that he was lying against Arthur and the prince held him close, the warlock made it so that the magical dragon started to fly around the room and they watched it for a while. Before long the time came for Arthur to go and have dinner with Uther and the visiting lords. Merlin walked back to his chambers to have dinner and to assist Guias in anything.

"You look horrible" Guias sat down opposite Merlin as the boy ate dinner.

"I feel horrible." Merlin admitted.

Guias put a small cup in front of Merlin "Drink this. It will help with the pain".

Merlin picked up the cup and he drank it's contents "Thanks."

"How is Arthur?" Guias asked.

"He's alright. He wasn't happy that Uther allowed Bayard's guards to stone me" Merlin answered.

"Neither was I never mind Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot or Elyan" Guise informed.

"Could have been worse. Arthur could have been disgusted at the sight of me" Merlin shrugged.

"He really cares for you. He wants to look after you" Guias mailed.

"And I care a lot for him." Merlin smiled.

"I need you to deliver something to Mr Martlyne. And then you can go and see Arthur" Guias put a small bottle in front of Merlin. "Tell him NOT to drink all of it. One sip a day only".

Merlin chuckled "Alright" he then finished off his dinner before he picked up Mr Martlyne's medicine and he went to the village to deliver it. Once he had delivered the medicine and told Mr Martlyne NOT to drink all of it, he walked back to the palace and he crept to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door and he locked the door behind him straight away, he then soundproofed the room before he turned to Arthur.

Arthur walked over to Merlin "You alright?"

"Never better" Merlin smirked before he kissed Arthur and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and he picked him up. "You're a sight for sore eyes" he said into his kiss with Merlin. He then carried Merlin over to the bed and he put Merlin down.

Merlin laid down and Arthur leaned over him "I need your healing touch".

Arthur started to kiss Merlin, and he smoothed his hand under Merlin's shirt to caress his skin.

Merlin held in moans when Arthur moved to kiss his neck "That feels so good".

Arthur felt Merlin's hips buck and grind against his hips. He slid his arm under Merlin's back and he lifted the warlock up slightly "I told you that I would make today up to you".


	3. Arthur's precious secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the upcoming tournament approaches, Arthur's nerves are starting to get to him. Can Merlin cheer his prince up?

Two days passed, Arthur found himself depressed whilst about the upcoming tournament. He needed an escape and he knew that Merlin needed one too, since Arthur had refused to give him work Merlin ran errands for Guias instead. Arthur had left a note with Guias, requesting that Merlin meet him that afternoon at his chambers.

Arthur was beginning to think that Merlin would never come when finally, the warlock arrived. No words were spoken, as Arthur led his lover through the castle and into an empty tower that had no use it to it.

"Put the helmet and armour on." Arthur instructed.

Merlin sighed and he put the armour on, he knew that he would most likely have a few bruises so he picked up the sword and he went to pick up the shield.

"You will not be needing a shield" Arthur drew his sword.

"But you are just going to kick my ass" Merlin stated.

"I'll go easy on you" Arthur promised, he then walked over to Merlin and he kissed him. He then backed up a few steps before he lunged at Merlin with sword in hand.

During the training, Merlin was doing his best to evade Arthur's defence but he fell for a trap; he charged forwards, only to be swung back onto the ground.

Arthur climbed on top of the warlock and ground against him. "You fell for it".

Merlin moaned and then tried to wiggle away but was pinned down. He giggled because he liked to be teased like this.

"Stay still, mount!" Arthur said jokingly.

Merlin bucked his hips up, imitating a horse which made Arthur groan in arousal. "Make me" he smirked.

Arthur smirked and he leaned down to kiss Merlin.

Little did Merlin and Arthur know... Gwaine was stood at the door and he was watching them, he was confused as to what to do. If he told then he would be showing just how loyal he was to the throne but... it would break his loyalty to Arthur and Merlin was his friend. Gwaine sighed and he walked away, he could trust Arthur to Merlin and he doubted any harm would come of their relationship. His mind was made up, Gwaine decided to speak to Arthur about it later to make him aware of where he stood... at the prince's side. Even if that meant that he would one day be entrusted with the life of Merlin. Then so be it.

After Merlin and Arthur had finished with their fun, Merlin returned to help Guias with the last of the day's work whilst Arthur decided to check up on his guards and maybe put in a few hours of training too.

The moment the knightss saw Arthur they all went quiet, stopping everything they were doing which reduced the atmosphere to an awkward silence. Gwaine...however, ran up to Arthur and pinned him into a headlock "Arthur! You sly fox! Snatching up our precious Merlin like that! You have good taste though, I'll give you that!"

Arthur was shocked at first, but he became outraged when all of his guards suddenly surrounded him and began to tease him.

Merlin, relieved of his duties for the day, walked out to watch Arthur train but he was surprised when he found the prince looking dark in the face.

Arthur sensed the warlock's presence and turned before marching up to Merlin.

'What have I done? Is he angry with me?' Merlin questioned himself. "Have I done something wrong?"

However, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him into a long, fierce kiss which caused the knights behind them to howl and whistle.

Merlin was surprised at first but he kissed Arthur back, and he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.

Arthur moved his hands and he grabbed onto Merlin's hips, he pulled his warlock close and the knights wolf whistled at them.

Elyan quickly shut the doors, and he smiled when Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. The knights made a circle around Merlin and Arthur, and they smiled when the two men pulled away from each other.

"That was unsuspected" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled "My warlock" he whispered.

Merlin looked at the knightss and he grinned, he pulled away from Arthur and he put his arms behind his back.

"Aww, look at lover boy!" Gwaine chuckled.

"Young love, eh?" Leon smiled.

"Who knew that the prince could be so loved up?" Percival laughed.

"You have good taste, Arthur. Snatching up Merlin like that, it's a shame that he's not on the market anymore" Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin was not used to the attention that was being given by everyone, he became shy and he buried his face in Arthur's shoulder.

The knights chuckled and Arthur was silently screaming, because he could see a small bit of red on Merlin's cheek. The knights noticed that Arthur was blushing and that he was smirking. They laughed and Arthur saw a shy smile on Merlin's face.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and he held the warlock close. He kissed Merlin's head "You don't normally get shy".

"I'm not used to all of the attention". Merlin murmured into Arthur's shoulder.

"Does Guias know about you two?" Leon asked.

Merlin looked at Leon and he nodded "Yeah, Guias knows about me and Arthur".

"Is there anything else that we should know about?" Percival asked.

Merlin hesitated but he looked at Arthur "Is it safe?" He asked and the prince looked at the knights. Arthur squinted his eyes as he looked around the circle of knights "Do you trust them?" Merlin nodded and he gripped Arthur's shirt "Do you?" "The only person that I trust more than them is you" Arthur whispered and he stroked Merlin's hair. The warlock hesitated but he pulled away from Arthur, he walked into the centre of the room whilst he looked around for any dangers. He then gulped as he closed his eyes "Bael onbryne" he whispered.

The knights watched in amazement as all of the torches in the all lit two at a time going from the back of the room to the doors. They then all looked at Merlin and Merlin turned to look at them, the guards looked at Arthur and they saw the prince smile at Merlin.

"I have never used my power to harm an innocent. I have always used it to protect Arthur and Camelot" Merlin sighed.

"I always knew that there was something different about you, Merlin" Gwaine walked over to Merlin "But you will always be my friend" he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin smiled at Gwaine "Thanks, Gwaine."

"If the day ever comes that I have to protect you... I will" Gwaine promised.

"I need you all to swear to me, that you will do whatever it takes to protect Merlin if I cannot" Arthur sighed.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and he hugged him "I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you".

Arthur hugged Merlin "But who has been protecting you?"

Merlin kissed Arthur "My life is not important".

Gwaine and the knights all stepped forward "We swear to protect Merlin if you cannot" they all said in unison.

Arthur placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head "Never think that your life is not important. It is because of you that I can be with you today and that Camelot is stronger".

"You will be the greatest king Camelot will ever have" Merlin whispered.

"And you will be the greatest warlock to have ever lived" Arthur whispered.

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur walked to the courtyard with the knights and Merlin sat on the grass as Arthur and the knights trained. Merlin did not have to hold a shield or do anything but sit and watch as the knights trained. He was very happy to just watch as Arthur did his thing and he smiled when the prince looked at him. Being Arthur's secret was not such a bad thing to be.


	4. Sweet smelling, nerve calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur may be an arrogant arse in public, but he has always been compassion to his warlock and Merlin has always cared about him.

A whole week had passed and it was two days until the tournament. Merlin was busy with work and he was racing all over the place to deliver medicines on Guias's behalf. Uther had made sure that Agravaine felt at home in the palace. He felt too much at home.

Agravaine just so happened to be walking past Merlin when the boy was on his last errand. "Such a waste of space".

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks when the sensation of eyes burning through his skull hit him hard. Merlin turned to look Agravaine in the eyes, his vision wobbling.

The snake tilted his head ever so slightly and smirked evilly, "Stupid piece of filth, scared of a real man, are you now?"

Merlin felt his blood run cold as the wicked man turned and walked of painfully slow. However, Merlin had no time to question as he shook it all off and hurried to finish his last errand, he needed to see Arthur after all. After Merlin had finished he was panicking since he was ten minutes late to see Arthur. The warlock ran down the halls towards the prince's room. Upon arriving the door flew open, and an arm grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him inside the room. The door was slammed shut and Merlin was thrown up against it.

Arthur ground himself against the warlock who groaned. "Are all warlocks this late?" Arthur joked before he started to nibble on Merlin's earlobe.

Merlin groaned "Sorry. I couldn't get away earlier".

Arthur pulled back "Don't worry about it. I have missed you all a day" he then started at Merlin's lips.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he kissed the prince back "Show me how much you've missed me".

"It would be my pleasure" Arthur whispered...

Merlin woke up the next day, he looked around and he realised that he was in Arthur's bed. His was body bare and Arthur nowhere to be found, He pulled the sheets up to cover his chest and he moved his hair away from his eyes. He was confused but he panicked when he remembered that it was the day before the tournament.

"I need to find Arthur" Merlin told himself and he was about to wrap himself up in the covers when the door opened. Fear rose in the warlock as he expected the worst. Merlin shut his eyes tightly and he held his breath...

"Are you still asleep or something?" a familiar voice asked.

Merlin's eyes flew open to find Gwaine looking quite confused. The warlock let out a relieved groan and collapsed back on the bed.

Gwaine laughed, "Arthur told me to make sure no one walked in on you while you were sleeping. I never break my promises".

Merlin smiled and nodded, "Thank you".

Gwaine shook his head, "No need for that. Here, I had Leon bring some of your clothes up here".

Merlin took his clothes and he had a bath, he then got dressed before he ran off to find Arthur with the help of Gwaine.

Arthur was pacing around the empty throne room, he was agitated, stressed, worried and scared. He looked up when the door opened and he saw merlin.

Merlin had expectation to see a happy Arthur. That was not the case.

"The tournament is tomorrow!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin sat down and he watched as Arthur paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Merlin watched, unsure on how to comfort his prince. Merlin let out a sigh and then walked up to Arthur, grabbing him by the collar and then pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Arthur was bewildered at first but soon melted and added his own passion into the mix. When they pulled away for air Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's and smiled, "Everything will be alright... I'll make sure of it".

Arthur nodded and pulled his lover into another heated kiss. "Whatever happens... the knights will protect you. I will not leave you unprotected".

"Nothing's going to happen and you are not going to leave me. You will win this tournament and I will kiss you when we are alone afterwards" Merlin promised.

"I need you to be there tomorrow. Even if you have to be my servant, I just need you there" Arthur admitted.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin again. He was pulled into a hug and he held onto Merlin, he sighed as he breathed in Merlin's scent. He relaxed and he melted against Merlin "You smell nice".

Merlin smiled "I woke up and had a bath".

"Have you eaten anything?" Arthur asked as he pulled back from his hug with Merlin.

"I didn't have time to eat breakfast, I just needed to find you to wish you luck" Merlin answered.

"Help yourself to any thing over there" Arthur nodded at the table where a plate of food was.

"But that's your lunch" Merlin looked at Arthur.

"I know, and it is now yours. I order you to eat something" Arthur firmly said.

Merlin nodded and he walked over to the table. He picked up the apple and a piece of bread and he started to eat.

Arthur walked over and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's chest "I'm just trying to look after you."

"I know. Thank you" Merlin tilted his head back to look at Arthur.

Arthur lowered his head and he kissed Merlin "What would happen to you if something happens to me?"

Merlin stood up and he grabbed Arthur's tunic, he pushed the prince down onto the chair that he had just been sat on and then he straddled Arthur's lap. Merlin wrapped one arm around Arthur's neck and he placed his other hand on the prince's chest "Nothing is going to happen to you. I have never let anyone harm you and I will always protect you".

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and he kissed the warlock "And I will always protect you".

Merlin hugged Arthur and he sighed "I know how to look after myself".

"At least one of us does" Arthur joked.

Merlin smiled "Don't be so down about yourself, you're destined to be great and I will be at your side until the end" he promised.

"You are very wise for a nineteen year old" Arthur complimented.

"And you are very brave for a twenty two year old" Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

Arthur rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's back, as they hugged and he smiled because he knew that Merlin was right.


	5. Pool of passion and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how our hearts break because of things.
> 
> It's breaks Arthur's heart when his Merlin is hurt in anyway, he wishes that he was able to protect him. To hell wi the consequences. 
> 
> If only he was able to protect him.

It was midday, Uther was sat on his throne, watching as Merlin poured Arthur some water. There was something going on right in front of him that was hidden from his eyes.

Arthur was acting strangely, there was no shouting at Merlin or mean words that would surely sting the boy.

Uther's eyes narrowed on his son as his eyes gazed at Merlin in a loving way. The king grunted angrily before clearing his throat for Merlin to refill his cup. Anger got the better of him and he drank the entire goblet and threw the empty chunk of metal at Merlin who, luckily dodged it.

"Pick that up, boy! And then serve me the meat!", Uther ordered.

Merlin made no complaint as he picked up the goblet and served the king food. "Anything else, sire?" Merlin asked quietly.

Uther shook his head, he found it hard to be angry at the boy, despite having a deep hatred for the fact he held the affection of his son.

Agravaine put his foot out to trip Merlin up. And he smiled evilly as Merlin walked passed him and tripped over.

Merlin fell into the floor and he hissed in pain when he hit the hard flooring. Bruise added to the list.

Arthur winced at the sound of Merlin hitting the floor. He fought the natural reaction to run over and embrace Merlin. But he did nothing.

Uther sighed as Merlin stood up and walked off, but his glare hardened when he caught the eyes of his son which were like daggers cutting through his skull.

The king cleared his throat and stood up, "I am feeling too tired to be here at this moment, I shall retire to my chambers".

Arthur suddenly looked happy, as the other servants left to inform the cook and to retrieve anything else that Arthur might like to eat. Agravaine also left and went back to his own chambers. Leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

Merlin was grabbed by the arm and pulled behind a drape, before his lips connected with Arthur's.

The king turned and peered through the door, but he could not see his son or the servant. Uther shook his head and left.

Arthur and Merlin's passionate kissing quickly became heated, and Merlin pushed Arthur up against a wall. The Prince held onto Merlin's hips and the ebony haired man kissed him.

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin "I hate it when my people treat you like that. You weren't hurt were you?"

"I'm alright. It is just a bruise" Merlin answered.

"It's not fair on you" Arthur stated.

"I'm just a servant. I don't matter like those that are noble" Merlin sighed.

"No. You are far more important than any noble. You're very important to me" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "And you are important to me" he whispered.

Arthur let the warlock take control, and he laid on the floor with Merlin straddling his legs. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes" Merlin used his magic to lock all of the doors and windows, before he sound proofed the throne room. He then leaned down and he kissed Arthur, he cradled the prince's face in his hands and Arthur let his hands wander over Merlin's figure. The prince found that Merlin being on top was really quite arousing.

Merlin was walking to Guias's chambers when he heard footsteps behind him, he used his magic to find out who was following him. He realised that it was Agravaine and he sighed, he knew that Arthur's uncle was very smug and that he had an angry nature.

Agravaine knew that Merlin was Arthur's servant and he knew that Merlin was just a boy. He was an easy target. "Shrimp! Stop right there!" he ordered.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and he turned around to face Agravaine "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Agravaine walked up to Merlin and he looked the servant up and down, Merlin did not have a strong build compared to Arthur or the knights "How long have you worked as Arthur's servant?"

"Two years." Merlin answered.

"How old are you?" Agravaine asked.

"I am nineteen. I came to Camelot when I was seventeen" Merlin answered.

"So you are a boy?" Agravaine walked in a circle around Merlin.

"Yeah I guess I am." Merlin was nervous but he kept a straight face.

"Does Arthur know that his servant could easily be killed by an assassin?" Agravaine asked.

"I know how to fight with a sword. I'm not as defenceless as I was when I first became Arthur's servant" Merlin turned around to face Agravaine.

"What do you fear?" Agravaine go up in Merlin's face.

Merlin did not answer and he looked past Agravaine, he saw Gwaine and he smiled "I have to go. I have duties to attend to" he walked past Agravaine and he walked over to Gwaine "Hey, Gwaine".

"Ah, Merlin... just the man that I was looking for" Gwaine put his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Agravaine watched as Merlin walked away and he felt hatred for the servant "Watch out, Merlin. Being Arthur's servant will not keep you safe all of the time" he then turned and he walked away.

Gwaine was walking with Merlin and he looked around to make sure that they were alone. He then turned to Merlin "How long have you and lover boy been together?"

"Not long. Since his twenty-second birthday," Merlin shrugged.

"Whoa hang on a second... you and Arthur have been sleeping together for a year?" Gwaine unintentionally said in a loud voice.

"Sshhh! Keep your voice down" Merlin shushed. "Yes I have been seeing Arthur for a year" he whispered.

"You really are amazing at keeping secrets." Gwaine smiled.

"It's a talent" Merlin smiled.

Merlin and Gwaine laughed before Merlin went to assist Guias. The day felt like it was dragging along forever, and Merlin was bored. Guias finished his work and then Merlin was sent to the throne room to work.

The door opened and Arthur immediately cheered up when he saw his warlock walk in. He wished that he could jump up and embrace Merlin, but his love for Merlin had to remain a secret because he knew that Merlin would be put in danger if the wrong person (Uther) found out.

Uther was sat on his throne, chatting amongst his council. "Boy! Wine!" he ordered Merlin to serve some drinks.

As much as the warlock disliked it, he had to do as he was told. Merlin gave everyone their drinks and then stood next to the other servants lined up in case he was required. He looked at Arthur and he saw that the prince was bored, he connected their minds together and he smirked 'How are you holding up there?'

'I am bored out of my mind. I wish that you could save me' Arthur thought.

'So do I. Just hang tight for the rest of the meeting' Merlin thought.

'Alright. I love you' Arthur thought.

'I love you too' Merlin thought before he disconnected their minds.

The king took a big gulp from his goblet and then he shook his head, "In conclusion... magic is the root of all evil. The day that magic is extinct is the say that the safety of all can be granted". Uther stated his opinion.

Agravaine hurriedly nodded, "Yes, I too agree, my friend. The pool of evil that magic possesses... has no floor".

Everyone in the council nodded in agreement. Except for Arthur who sat there quietly, he wished that he could do something about Merlin being there.

Agravaine laughed and he nodded at Merlin, "I had no idea you liked scrawny boys like him serving you!"

Uther laughed, "He plays the part of a fool quite nicely. Plus it is quite enjoyable to watch him trip over himself when you yell at him". He then threw a plate at Merlin, the boy jumped and he stumbled back into the wall.

Arthur sat up and he almost rushed over to Merlin. Almost.

Merlin wanted the ground to swallow him up, he wanted to be anywhere else but stuck in the throne room. He would rather be mucking out the stables or being pelted with rotten vegetables.

"Merlin may be a simple fool, but he is a loyal servant and he deserves respect" Arthur argued.

The council members laughed and Uther shot a look of disapproval to Arthur. The prince shifted uncomfortably and he tried not to look at Merlin.

"Ha! May I put him to the test to see for myself how much of a fool he is?" Agravaine asked.

Uther nodded "Permission granted".

Agravaine turned around and he threw a cup at Merlin "Shrimp! Refill!" He shouted.

Merlin ran over and he refilled the horrid creature's cup, he returned to where he had been stood without any trouble.

Agravaine looked disappointed as he glanced back at the king, "He does not appear to fear me".

Uther smirked, "Because he knows who his king is and who is not".

Arthur had been biting his lip in anger at how Merlin was being treated. He felt relieved that his father's words had shut the brute up temporarily.

However, Merlin knew that it was just beginning. So he mentally readied himself for the next wave of harassment that would soon come from the demon's mouth.

After many refills of wine later, the king became drunk as well as bored. Arthur had stopped drinking way before the other council members and he was very bored. But the prince noticed that Merlin seemed to be taking more care than usual, he realised that Merlin was trying in not to mess up because he might be bullied by the council members because of him being a 'fool'.

Uther stared at Merlin for a while before turning to Arthur with a smirk, "I think your servant needs some discipline, Arthur. Go ahead and scold him!"

Arthur looked at Merlin apologetically before saying, "Merlin... re-polish my armour, take my sword to be sharpened and clean my chamber pot!"

Merlin pulled a face at the last bit but knew Arthur didn't mean it so made his way to the doors.

"And do not screw up!" Arthur yelled to Merlin.

"Come on, Arthur!", Uther exclaimed, "You have to be more physical than that! Scold your servant for being the fool that he is! Throw something at him or hit him!"

Arthur spun around to stare at his father but the expression he met was not one to argue with. He looked back at Merlin, wondering what to do. There was no other choice, both prince and warlock knew that. Arthur sighed and picked up his empty goblet, seeing how it was the lightest thing at the time, and readied himself to throw it at the poor warlock.

Merlin hung his head and closed his eyes shut. 'Just get it over with' he telepathically said to Arthur.

'I'm so sorry, Merlin' Arthur thought.

The goblet soared and made an impact on Merlin's leg. There was a sickening thud and Merlin took a sharp gasp of breath. 'Didn't hurt' he telepathically said to Arthur.

'Sorry.' Arthur wanted to race over and comfort his lover but he knew better, "Now go and do what I asked!", he said instead, with a wink.

Merlin gave a bow and continued out the room, Uther's council laughing in his absence. 'Sometimes I wonder how I put up with it all' he thought. He then made his way to Arthur's chambers and he used magic to complete all of his 'Inconvenient' chores.

Arthur hurried to his room where Merlin was waiting. He quickly opened the door and ran in to hug Merlin who winced in pain. "I'm sorry!", he cried into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin stroked Arthur's hair and he kissed the prince's head, "It's alright, you didn't have a choice".

"But you got hurt because of me!", Arthur continued to sob.

Merlin broke free of Arthur's hug and tilted the prince's head, "Not because of you... because of your father. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters in my eyes". Merlin kissed Arthur before he could say otherwise and the prince melted against his lips.

When they broke away for air Arthur was smirking, "You really are too good for this world".

Merlin smiled, "I know, count yourself lucky I chose to stay", he joked.

Arthur kissed Merlin as he pulled him over to the bed.

Later that night...

Merlin and Arthur were lying in Arthur's bed, their bodies were bare and they were snuggled up against each other. Arthur had his arm around the warlock, Merlin had his head on Arthur's shoulder and his hand on the prince's chest.

"The pool of evil that magic possesses... has no floor", Arthur impersonated Agravaine which gained a laugh from Merlin "More like a pool of big-headedness".

With one last kiss, the couple cuddled into each other and fell asleep. Merlin lay on Arthur's chest and Arthur held the warlock protectively in his arms. Arthur still felt guilty for Merlin being humiliated by the council and Uther, he hated the fact that Merlin had just taken it all and that he was so forgiving of Arthur. How could Merlin be so trusting of the prince when the king had ordered Arthur to 'scold' Merlin? How could Merlin still want to be this close to the prince?


	6. The tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the tournament has arrived much to Arthur and Merlin's dismay, but a lance and a knight is not all that they are going to be worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to Arthur.

Merlin woke up and he smiled when he looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was there. He gazed out of the window and then he remembered that it was the day of the torment. He sighed before he rolled onto his other side and he started to gently shake Arthur awake.

"Arthur. Arthur, wake up" Merlin said as he shook Arthur.

Arthur stirred from his sleep and he opened one eye before he closed it "Merlin, I love you but you know that I hate mornings".

Merlin stopped shaking Arthur "Why don't I make them more enjoyable for you then?" He then leaned in close and he started to kiss Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and he smiled "That worked," he said as he opened his eyes.

Merlin smiled "I knew that it would".

"I still hate mornings" Arthur stated but then he stroked back Merlin's hair "But I love waking up and seeing you next to me".

"That doesn't happen that often does it? I wish that it could happen every day" Merlin admitted.

"Me too. Hopefully, when I'm king we won't have to hide our love" Arthur said and he held Merlin's hand.

Merlin held onto Arthur's hand "Yeah. That would be a dream come true".

"You're my dream come true" Arthur smiled softly at Merlin.

Merlin smiled "And you're mine".

They got out of bed and Merlin got dressed as Arthur struggled with his belt.

"Come here" Merlin walked over to Arthur.

"I'm not fat!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I never said that you were" Merlin stated before he took Arthur's belt and he walked over to the prince's desk. He grabbed a knife and he made a small hole in the leather, he then handed it back to Arthur "Here you go".

Arthur took his belt and he fastened it around his waist "Thank you".

Merlin then helped Arthur put his armour on. He used his magic to conjure up some food and water for Arthur and the prince sat down to eat. He was about to walk away, but the prince grabbed his waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Sharing my delicious breakfast with you. You need to eat something" Arthur stated.

Merlin smiled and Arthur passed him a sausage whilst he ate the bread. Merlin and Arthur both shared the cheese and they drank the water. They picked at the fruit and then they walked out of Arthur's chambers to make their way outside to where the tournament was going to be held.

The tournament was hectic, everyone was racing about and Merlin could not find his lover. He was panicked as he wanted to wish him good luck and maybe even give him a kiss before he had to fight. What Merlin didn't know was that Arthur had been following him for quite some time with a big smirk on his face as the warlock frantically hunted down the prince. After half an hour Arthur decided that he had tortured his lover enough and tapped on his shoulder. Merlin turned and grinned as Arthur pulled him aside and hugged him. The warlock returned the favour but added a kiss as well.

Arthur grinned and he kissed Merlin back before, he pulled away and said, "Wish me luck?"

Merlin nodded frantically as he found himself speechless, he then followed the prince out to the tournament. He handed Arthur his shield and Arthur mounted his horse, Merlin then handed Arthur his Jousting Lance. Arthur gave Merlin a wink before he put his helmet on.

Merlin smirked to himself as he walked over to stand with the knights. All of the Knights looked at Merlin and they all smiled, they loved to see that Merlin was happy and Arthur was in a good mood more often because he was with Merlin.

Everyone looked at Uther and the king stood up, the king raised his arms and everyone bowed.

"People of Camelot! On this day Prince Arthur Pendragon will be joust against Lord Agravaine de Bois. The winner will be awarded with a golden ring worth forty denariu." Uther announced.

Arthur smirked to himself 'I shall win that ring for Merlin' he thought.

Agravaine mounted his horse and he put his helmet on.

Merlin was already really worried for Arthur, he used his magic to telepathically communicate with the prince 'Please be careful'.

'I'm always careful. I love you' Arthur said back to Merlin.

'I love you too. Good luck' Merlin then disconnected their minds so that Arthur could concentrate.

"He's going to be fine, Merlin" Gwaine whispered.

"I know, I'm just worried that he might get hurt" Merlin whispered.

"Arthur can handle a small cut or some bruises. As long as you're not hurt" Leon whispered.

Merlin smiled "It's the same from where I am."

"In red we have Prince Arthur" Uther stated.

The crowd cheered and everyone clapped.

"In blue, we have Lord Agravaine" Uther stated.

No one clapped or made a noise. This annoyed Agravaine because the people loved Arthur.

"1... 2... 3... let the event begin!" Uther decreed.

Merlin bit his knuckles as the jousting began and he watched as Arthur rode his horse towards Agravaine and Agravaine did the same. He sighed with relief that Arthur was not hit but he tensed up again when the two men turned around. Arthur and Agravaine charged at each other again and they were both hit by each other's jousting lance. Arthur rode over to one side of the jousting arena and he dismounted from his horse and Merlin walked over to him. Merlin handed Arthur his sword and then the prince took off his helmet.

"Show off" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and then he walked over to where Agravaine was.

Merlin walked back over to stand with the knights, but he felt that evil was nearby.

The crowd want wild as Agravaine and Arthur started to fight. The fight lasted a few minutes before Agravaine fell onto his back and Uther proclaimed Arthur as the winner. A servant was sent down to present the golden ring to Arthur and the prince put it on. He would give it to Merlin later on.

Whilst the crowd cheered for Prince Arthur, a man with a hood on made his way to the ropes. Merlin saw the man and he used his magic to hack into the man's thoughts.

'Enjoy it while it lasts, Arthur. Pretty soon this knife will be in your back' the man thought to himself.

Merlin's eyes widened and he started to push past the knights, Arthur was unaware that an assassin had started to run up behind him. Merlin ran to protect Arthur but he had not let himself think as he held his hands out at the would-be assassin.

"Forp fleoge!" Merlin shouted.

The assassin was thrown back and he hit the ground.

"Arthur, get behind me" Merlin stepped out in front of Arthur.

The assassin stood up and he threw his dagger at Arthur.

"Culter, ic pe hate!" Merlin shouted.

The dagger stopped a meter away from Arthur and Merlin. The knife fell onto the floor but the assassin used magic to cause an unseen force to cut Merlin across the cheek.

The assassin's eyes went gold as he aimed his next attack at Merlin. "Ablinn du; forlæt du nu!"

Merlin was thrown back and he hit the hard ground. He groaned before he looked at the assassin "Astrice!" Merlin shouted and the assassin was thrown back.

The assassin was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground.

Merlin stood up and he looked at Arthur, he then saw the worried look on Arthur's face and he realised who else was watching.

Uther stood up and he looked at Merlin "Guards, arrest the sorcerer!" He commanded as he pointed at Merlin.

Uther's guards drew their swords and they started to walk towards Merlin.

"Shit" Merlin muttered under his breath. He knew that if he fought back then people would think that he was dangerous.

"No!" Arthur ran forwards and he stood in front of Merlin "He saved my life, father! You must reconsider!"

"Arthur, step aside!" Uther ordered.

"I will not! Merlin saved my life! He's not evil!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin has always been a loyal servant! He would never harm anyone!"

Leon and Arthur's guards arrested the would-be assassin, but they were very worried about Merlin.

Arthur reached behind his back and he grabbed Merlin's hand. He felt Merlin squeeze his hand and he looked back up at Uther "Please, father! Show mercy!"

Uther felt sick at how close Arthur was to Merlin and he hated Merlin for being a sorcerer "Cease the boy!" He ordered.

"No! Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Merlin was pulled away by the guards "Let him go!"

Merlin was frightened and he had tears in his eyes as he looked at Arthur "It's alright, Arthur. It will be alright!"

The guards then forced Merlin to look up at Uther. The king glared at the young man and he felt sick that he had not seen what Merlin was.

"This evil shall receive ten lashes, before he is burnt on the stake for his crimes!" Uther decreed.

"No!" Arthur tried to run to Merlin but two guards held him back.

Merlin was crying as the guards dragged him away.

Arthur continued to yell Merlin's name and for Uther to spare Merlin.

After being dragged through the village, Merlin was thrown into the darkest dungeon in Camelot. The guards chained Merlin's wrists to a wall and they tied a cloth over his mouth to gag him. They then locked the door and they left the dungeons.

Merlin sat next to the wall and he cried, he had protected Arthur for years and he was going to be killed because of his loyalty. He only had the rats for company, the only company that he wanted was Arthur and to be in the safety of the prince's arms.

Arthur paced around the throne room and he had his arms crossed. Merlin did not deserve the fate that Uther had condemned him to and Arthur knew it. He heard the doors opened and he looked up, he glared at Uther as the king walked over to the throne. "Merlin has done nothing wrong. He is a good man and he does not deserve the agony that you have condemned him to!" He yelled at Uther.

"He has been proven of the crime of sorcery. The law states that those who commit the crime of magic shall be punished by death. And rightfully so, who knows what kind of enchantment he could have cast upon you or this kingdom" Uther sat down on his throne.

"Merlin would never harm an innocent person. He has always protected me and saved me! He drank poison for god's sake!" Arthur shouted.

"He attacked a man" Uther argued.

"Merlin was protecting me from an assassin that wanted to stick a dagger into my back! Surely you must be grateful to the man that saved your son!"

"I could never be grateful to the evil that was plotting against you and I!" Uther shouted at Arthur "I forbid you from speaking about the sorcerer! I will have you put in the dungeons for the night if you do not obey me!" Uther shouted.

Arthur had an idea, if he was put in the dungeons then maybe he would see Merlin again "I will never forgive you for this! You are the guilty one, not Merlin!" He shouted.

"Guards, arrest prince Arthur. He shall remain in the dungeons until the sorcerer is punished for his crimes!" Uther shouted.

Gwaine and Percival walked over and they grabbed Arthur's arms. Arthur did not struggle so they let him go and they led him to the dungeons.

"What are you playing at, Arthur? I know that you're upset about Merlin, but this is going to the extreme" Gwaine stated.

"I need you to put me in the cell opposite Merlin's. I have to see him" Arthur looked at the two knights.

"Alright. We were going to do that anyway. Leon went to see Merlin earlier, he said that Merlin's chained to a wall and that he's been gagged. He also said that Merlin was crying" Percival explained.

"He doesn't deserve any of this" Arthur stated.

"We know. That's why we've come up with a plan to save him. Guias has agreed to use magic to make himself ill, he will ask for Merlin to heal him and we all know that Uther will not risk the death of the palace physician" Gwaine smirked.

"That's brilliant." Arthur smiled.

Gwaine and Percival led Arthur to the dungeons, and they showed him to the cell that Merlin was in. The prince saw that Merlin was chained up and that he was gagged. He then heard that Merlin was crying.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over to his love's prison.

Merlin heard Arthur's voice and he looked up, he saw Arthur and he tried to get to the bars of the prison so that he could hold Arthur. But the chains pulled him back and no matter how hard Merlin struggled... he could not get to Arthur. "Mmmppphh!" He tried to say Arthur's name but he could not.

"It's alright. I'm here" Arthur said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Merlin cried harder but he did not try to escape the dungeon.

"Hey, it's alright, Merlin. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, you don't deserve any of this" Arthur wiped his eyes.

Merlin used magic to telepathically communicate with Arthur 'I'm sorry too. Please don't forget me'.

'We have a plan to get you out. Just hang on. I'll need you to open the door to my cell when I give you the signal' Arthur thought.

'Alright. Leon's already told me the plan, but I'm still terrified that it won't work' Merlin thought.

'It will work. Trust me' Arthur then looked at the knights "Can you open the door so that I can hold him please?" He pleaded.

Gwaine did not hesitate to open the door to the cell, Arthur ran in and he knelt down in front of Merlin. Arthur pulled the cloth away from Merlin's mouth and he kissed the warlock.

Merlin kissed Arthur back and tears ran down his cheeks as Arthur held him "I need to stop saving you. It gets me into a lot of shit" he joked.

Arthur laughed and he kissed Merlin "Thank you for saving my life".

"I don't want any thanks. I just want you to become the king that you're destined to be" Merlin admitted.

"And I'll do that with you at my side. You will not die at the hands of my father" Arthur promised.

After a few minutes, Arthur's guards eventually said that his time was up or people would get suspicious.

"I don't want to leave you" Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm scared, Arthur" Merlin admitted as he trembled.

Arthur saw that Merlin was trembling and he hugged his warlock "It is going to be alright. You have my word".

Merlin hid his face in Arthur's chest and he let his tears fall "I trust you".

The prince reluctantly gave Merlin one last kiss and hug to say goodbye. Arthur gently tied the gag around Merlin's mouth, and he hugged him again before taking his leave, his hand stroked the warlock's cheek as he did.

Merlin sniffed and used telepathy to say 'I love you'.

This brought Arthur close to tears, as he nodded and went to his own cell. The night continued with Arthur soothing his lover until they both drifted off into painful slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out, what's going to happen next?


	7. Uther's judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, the knights and Guais are about to put their plan into action but it might backfire and cause Uther to deal another punishment to Merlin. Will he be saved?

Arthur woke up to the sounds of metal clanging, and he saw that Merlin was being dragged out of his cell. "Merlin! No!", Arthur shouted at the guards angrily.

Merlin turned and used telepathy, 'Arthur...'

The prince shook his head frantically, 'Merlin, let me out'

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the cell door flew open, allowing Arthur to charge out and tackle the guards. One guard took on Arthur as the two struggled for victory. The other guard held Merlin back, watching him warily, he was scared of Merlin but also knew he was innocent, the combination of both ensured the warlock no pain from him. Arthur was getting angrier by the second as he yelled out death threats at the guards.

Gwaine entered the dungeons, sweat covering his brow as he pointed at Merlin, "Guias has fallen ill, the king has requested that Merlin heal him".

Arthur ceased his retaliation, and he quickly turned around just as the guard released Merlin, who ran into Arthur's open arms. Arthur tugged the warlocks gag off and kissed him.

"I love you", Merlin choked through tears.

"I love you too". Arthur held Merlin close.

Gwaine waited patiently with a worried expression.

"What is it?", Arthur asked.

Gwaine gulped "Your father has said that he'll reconsider Merlin's punishment if the healing is a success but... I'm wondering if it'll be worse".

Merlin sniffled, "Most likely", he whimpered into Arthur's red tunic.

Arthur stroked Merlin's head, "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

Merlin and Arthur were led down to the room, in which Guias lay on a bed in a sickly condition due to a supposedly failed remedy that turned into poison. However, before they could enter, Arthur was told to stay put outside the room for 'Safety measures'. The couple hugged and kissed before Merlin was forced into the room by himself.

Guias looked up at Merlin and smiled, the room was empty so he could talk freely, "Merlin, you fool! Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"

Merlin smiled slightly and sniffed, "Yeah, I guess I could have been more discreet, huh?"

Guias shook his head, "Too late now I guess, Hurry up and heal me and I'll tell you the next phase of the plan".

Merlin kneeled at the bed and began to heal Guias with his magic, "What's the plan?"

"After you have healed me the king will spare you death, but most likely torture you, humiliate you and use you as nothing more than a worthless slave... he may try to cut off your hands", Guias explained and Merlin gulped.

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked, his hands quivering.

"All I need you to do is not fight back, do as they say, when the time comes you will know what to do", Guias stated as the healing process came to an end.

Merlin stood and so did Guias, they walked out the room, but they were greeted by not only the guards but Uther too.

Uther examined Guias and nodded, "You will no longer face death... however, your crimes still need punishment. Instead of your life... I shall take your hands!"

Arthur burst out at his father in rage "No!"

But it was no use as Merlin was dragged away to the courtyard; where many people were gathered around a platform with a table and chair on it.

Arthur was fighting against his father's guards who was holding him back, "Merlin!

Merlin sniffed, tears falling fast despite trying to hold them back, 'It's okay', he said telepathically. The warlock was sat down and his arms were held down onto the table.

Uther raised his hands and the once loud chatter died down, "This man has committed the crime of witchcraft, he has saved a life and therefore will not die today, instead we shall take his hands so that he cannot dwell in such dark manners again!"

There was an eruption of shouts of anger and joy, Arthur's protests amongst it all. Uther nodded and two men moved to either of Merlin's sides, raising knives to chop his hands off.

Merlin closed his eyes in fear, but he caught a glimpse of Guias's eyes turning gold as he muttered something under his breath.

There were screams and Merlin opened his eyes to find Uther lay on the ground, withering in pain. Women and men were all backing away from someone behind him... the assassin. Merlin gasped as the two men were thrown away from him and he was lifted into the air.

"Put me down!", Merlin yelled but the assassin just laughed.

The fist that was outstretched towards him clenched, Merlin cried out in pain and his body was squeezed.

"Let Merlin go!", Arthur yelled as he and the guards surrounded the assassin.

Guias was pale as he examined the king... he had used magic to make him fall ill.

Merlin thought to himself and quickly realised that this was not the plan. He was not allowed to fight back but he could still do what Guias wanted him too. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Uther's eyes slowly began to open.

At first, the king was confused but then his face turned red with rage, "What are you doing, witch? Fight back already!"

Merlin immediately obeyed, using his magic to push the assassin back with a whirlwind.

The assassin fell back and the guards ran forth to knock him unconscious and bind him. The guards also ran to Merlin who had fallen to the ground; from his place above them all. Merlin was pulled to his feet and patted down by one guard, whilst another checked him for injuries. This all took the warlock by surprise, but not as much as when Uther stood before him looking guilty.

"You have saved my life and proved yourself to be loyal to the crown, as well as obedient. I shall not punish you for your crimes and instead I will ask you to serve the throne as a healer", Uther said, to which Merlin nodded. The king then made his way back to the palace.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran forwards and he hugged Merlin. He then pulled his warlock into a passionate kiss "I was so worried"

Merlin patted Arthur's back and mouthed a 'thank you' at Gwaine, Guias, Leon and Percival. "Don't let me go".

"Never again" Arthur promised.

The crowd cleared and Arthur jumped off of the platform. The prince then turned and he held his hand out of Merlin, the warlock was limping and he had marks around his wrists. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and the prince helped him down, they then turned to Guias and the Knights.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Sick and sore" Merlin answered.

Arthur then noticed the blood on Merlin's shirt and that there were long tares on the back of his shirt. "Bloody hell!" He shouted as he stepped behind Merlin and he realised that Merlin had already been tortured.

Merlin sighed "I'm alright, Arthur".

"You clearly have not seen your back" Arthur stated.

"I can feel it though" Merlin winced.

"Let's get you back to my chambers. Guias, can you stop his pain?" Arthur asked.

"I will try my best" Guias nodded.

They all walked back into the castle and they walked up to Arthur's chambers. Guias and the knights had brought up sometime stuff up to help with Merlin's injuries.

"Take your shirt off and lie on the bed, Merlin" Guias instructed.

Merlin pulled what was left of his shirt off and he laid down on the bed. He was in pain but he did not complain because he knew that he had been lucky.

Arthur saw the long slashes on Merlin's back "I am so sorry, Merlin".

Merlin looked at Arthur "I'm fine".

Arthur sat on the bed and he held Merlin's hand "I will not let anyone harm you again. When I am king I will lift the law against magic and you will be safe".

Merlin smiled "Thank you".

Guias dressed and bandaged up Merlin's wounds, he then handed Merlin a clean shirt and the warlock sat up.

Arthur stood up and he stormed to the throne room, he pushed the doors open and he stormed over to Uther "He did not deserve any of that!"

Uther sighed "The sorcerer was punished for his crimes. My judgement was fair and just".

"Nothing that you ordered to do to him was fair! He has done nothing but protect me for years, he saved my life and you punished him for it!" Arthur shouted.

"He was punished for more than just the crime of sorcery" Uther stated "I saw the way that you look at him. I know that you have been courting him" he cupped his hand over his mouth.

"You punished Merlin because I love him? It is not his fault that he fell in love with me, I have fallen in love with him and I was the one that should have been punished!" Arthur shouted.

"That is not love! You do not know what love is!" Uther shouted.

"I know my heart and I know that what I feel for Merlin is true! I love him, Father. If you want to punish somebody, punish me!" Arthur shouted.

The doors opened before Uther could say anything. Arthur turned around and he saw that Merlin was stood with Guias. Merlin was very pale and he was unsteady on his feet.

Arthur walked over to Merlin but the warlock collapsed into his arms "Merlin?"

"He has a fever. Possibly due to being starved and tortured" Guias explained.

Arthur scooped Merlin up and he sat down on the floor "Merlin?" He stroked back Merlin's hair.

"I am so sorry for everything" Merlin sniffled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Arthur stated.

"He needs food and water, my Lord!" Guias exclaimed.

"Granted" Uther nodded.

Guias grabbed some berries and a cup of water off of the table and he knelt down next to Merlin "Merlin, you need to eat".

Merlin nodded and Guias fed him the berries, before Arthur helped him drink the water.

Arthur then scooped Merlin up and he looked at Uther "I will never forgive you for what you have put him through!" He then carried Merlin out of the throne room and back to his chambers "From now on I promise that I will protect you no matter what".

Merlin smiled and he rested his head on Arthur's chest "That's one less job for me then" he smiled.

Arthur smiled and he carried Merlin over to the bed "You can stay with me tonight if you want".

"Uther will murder me in my sleep" Merlin winced.

"No, he won't. Because the doors will be locked and I will be holding you" Arthur stated.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's chest "Be gentle with me".

"I swear that I'll be gentle when I hold you" Arthur promised.

That night Merlin used magic to prepare Arthur's bath and the prince smiled "Will you manage washing yourself tonight? I can't move that much".

"I'll manage. Come on" Arthur then picked Merlin up.

Merlin had his arms around Arthur's neck and he was confused "What are you doing?"

"You need a bath too" Arthur answered. He carried Merlin over to a chair and he undressed the warlock, he then carried Merlin over to the bath and he helped him into the tub. Arthur undressed before he stepped into the bath and Merlin laid back against his chest "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the water is helping with the pain" Merlin answered.

Arthur gently washed Merlin before he washed himself. He then climbed out of the bath and Merlin used magic to dry him before he got dressed. Arthur then helped Merlin out of the bath and Merlin pulled on some trousers to sleep in. Arthur helped Merlin over to the bed, he then locked the doors and windows before he laid down beside Merlin. The warlock rested his head on the prince's chest and Arthur held him, they fell asleep not so long after. It had been a very long day.

 

Merlin flinched when he heard a knock at Arthur's chamber door. He momentarily forgot about the wounds on his back and he cried out in pain and in shock when he felt the sharp sting.

Arthur woke up and he looked at the warlock "What happened?"

Merlin hissed in pain "I woke up when I heard a knock at the door and I flinched. I pressed down on my back" he closed his eyes tightly.

Arthur hugged the warlock to assure him everything was alright, he held Merlin for a moment before the warlock calmed down. He then heard a knock at the door "Won't be a minute", he said before he got up.

Upon opening the door, Arthur found one of the king's guards waiting outside. He recognised the man as one of the knights that had arrested Merlin only two days ago, he looked at the knight with a dark look in his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

"Yes?", Arthur said with his unimpressed, usual princely expression.

The knight smiled slightly before he answered, "The king has called upon his healer".

Arthur winced at the way Merlin was being referred to as an object, he was also annoyed at how Uther had referred to Merlin as 'His healer'. Merlin was not a possession and he definitely did not belong to Uther. "Give me two minutes". Arthur closed the door and looked at Merlin with sorry eyes.

"What's wrong?", the warlock asked.

"My father has sent for you. ", Arthur said gently but he did not tell Merlin what the knight had referred to him as.

Merlin sighed, "Okay, I'll see you later then".

Arthur hugged Merlin and he kissed his head, "I will come and find you after practice".

Merlin sniffed and he gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before he got up and he got dressed. Merlin opened the door and he followed the knight down the corridor to the throne room, where Uther was sat waiting.

"You asked for me, your highness?", Merlin spoke up.

Uther grunted. "I believe I did, a sick noble will arrive today, heal him for me", Uther commanded.

"Yes your highness". Merlin nodded.

A knight stepped forth with long red robes which bore Camelot's golden dragon on the back and front. The neck and sleeves were long and it almost trailed on the floor. There was also a hood to hide Merlin's face.

"Wear this so that the nobleman's men know not to kill you", Uther said before he sighed in boredom.

Merlin knew that the robes were to hide him and not to protect him, Uther did not care about his safety. The man wanted to cut off his hands only a matter of hours ago. But Merlin slipped on the robes, before he positioned himself at a wall behind the throne.

Agravaine walked into the throne room, and he positioned himself at Uther's side, before he turned to examine Merlin, "Huh... I didn't know you allowed women to be a part of your council".

Uther smirked, "It is merely the witch, it saved my life so I shall spare it".

Merlin felt a tinge of pain due to being treated as an object. 'How could this situation get any worse?' he thought to himself.

"The witch resembles a woman, are you sure that the act of sorcery isn't the only secret it's keeping?", Agravaine asked the king who shrugged. "Allow me to check for you", the horrid man reached for Merlin and he pulled his robes up to check his very sacred area.

Merlin was horrified and he froze in shock as Agravaine stared at his intimate region. ' How is Uther allowing this? This is disgusting' he thought.

"Definitely a man", Agravaine stated before he returned to the king with a grin.

Merlin, was embarrassed, as he stood in silence whilst Agravaine glared at him. He just wanted the doors to burst open and for Arthur to run over and hold him. He wanted to break down and cry his eyes out, and as the pain of his wounds hit him... he fought to hold back tears of pain.

Whilst Merlin's anxiety increased, Arthur was training with the knights but he suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong.

"Merlin" Arthur thought out loud and he lowered his sword and shield.

Leon looked at Arthur "What about Merlin?"

Arthur looked at Leon "I just got the feeling that something is wrong. I have the feeling that something's happened to Merlin" He explained.

"How's he managing?" Elyan asked.

Arthur sighed "Not well. One of my father's knights knocked on the door of my chambers this morning and Merlin flinched. He rolled onto his back and I heard him yelp in pain. I held him until he relaxed" the prince answered, he did not have to think twice about going to check on Merlin. Later on.

Gwen walked over and she kissed Lancelot on the cheek "Don't forget to be home for your dinner tonight. Don't be late".

Lancelot smiled "I promise that I will not forget."

Gwen smiled and then she looked at Arthur "How's Merlin?"

"In pain, jumpy and worried about everything" Arthur answered.

"Aww bless him. He struggled a lot yesterday. Especially during the whipping" Gwen sighed.

Arthur had not been able to be there to protect Merlin during his unfair sentence. Merlin had not mentioned any of the day before "What happened?"

The knights all looked at each other and then at the platform in the courtyard. If they had been close enough then they would have seen the dried blood on the wooden planks.

Arthur looked around at the knights and Gwen, he saw the sadness in all of their eyes and on their faces "What happened?"

"The lashes didn't stop at twenty." Gwaine looked at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened, and he cupped his hand over his mouth as he placed his other hand on his hip.

"They chained him up, so that he was forced to stand on his tip toes and he had no warning" Lancelot explained as he remembered how horrible Merlin's punishment had been.

"He didn't scream for the first ten but then it got to twelve." Leon glanced around at Arthur, Gwen and the Knights.

"How many lashes did he get?" Arthur asked.

Everyone was silent until Percival spoke.

"Twenty-seven. I have never heard a more agonising sound than Merlin screaming in pain on during the lashing" Leon said with great sorrow.

"He couldn't even get comfort by looking at me" Arthur sniffled.

"He fainted on the last lashing. It was horrendous" Gwen held Lancelot's hand.

"Why didn't he heal himself? Arthur asked.

"We don't know" Elyan answered.

After a long day of healing people and being verbally bullied by both Agravaine and Uther, Merlin returned to Arthur's chamber and he immediately tore off the robes, tears streamed down his face. Everything hurt and he was emotionally wounded from earlier. Merlin curled up into a ball on the bed and he cried long and hard.

Arthur arrived at his chamber after failing to seek out the warlock, he was stricken with terror when he found his warlock bawling his eyes out whilst curled up on the bed. "Merlin? What's wrong?", Arthur asked though he already knew the answer to that, "Was it my father?"

Merlin meekly nodded and Arthur pulled him into a hug. "A-Agravaine said that I looked like a girl and he pulled up the robe that Uther had told me to wear", Merlin explained.

Arthur was in a state of shock, he rubbed Merlin's upper arm and he stroked his hair.

"He looked at my... my..." Merlin cried harder as his anxiety increased and he started to hyperventilate.

Arthur shushed Merlin and he hugged the warlock tighter, but he was careful of Merlin's back, "Sshh It's okay. I'm sorry that happened to you".

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest and he continued to cry "It's all my fault. I should have been more careful at the tournament".

Arthur was in shock that Uther had allowed for Agravaine to victimise Merlin "No it is not. None of this is your fault".

Arthur managed to calm Merlin down after a few minutes, the warlock fell asleep in his arms because he was exhausted. Arthur laid Merlin down onto the bed and he tucked the warlock in. The prince marched to the throne room and he pushed open the doors with all of his strength. Arthur saw Uther, Agravaine and all of the Knights.

"You're barbaric!" Arthur shouted.

Uther looked at Arthur "That's a disgraceful accusation to make, Arthur! What cause do you have?!" he shouted.

"You ordered for Merlin to be whipped twenty-seven times and you let Agravaine humiliate him! Why does Merlin make you so angry!? Merlin has done nothing wrong!" Arthur shouted and he shot a dark look at Agravaine.

All of Arthur's knights were in shock and they all wanted to go and see Merlin, to make sure that their friend was alright.

"It was a harmless joke. No harm was done to it. It just looks more like a woman so I made sure that it wasn't keeping any more secrets" Agravaine laughed as he referred to Merlin as an object.

"You're disgusting! He has a name! Merlin Emrys and one day he will show everyone just how powerful he is!" Arthur yelled before h stormed out of the throne room. He turned around when he heard his name being called and he saw all of his knights.

"Can we see Merlin? We want to make sure that our friend is alright" Leon explained.

Arthur nodded "One of you fetch Guias. Merlin's wounds are not healing and he's in pain all of the time" he remembered the look of agony that he had seen on Merlin's face that morning and he grimaced at the memory.

"I'll get Guias. I shouldn't be long" Elyan walked off to find Guias.

Arthur and the Knights walked to his chambers and they walked in, they saw that Merlin was lying awake in bed and Arthur walked over to make sure that Merlin was alright. The prince climbed onto the bed and he laid down on his side to face the warlock, he stroked Merlin's dark hair and the young man softly smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked upon seeing the look of concern in Arthur's eyes.

"I know that you were whipped twenty-seven times yesterday. I know that none of your injuries have started to heal" Arthur said in a gentle manner.

Merlin sighed "It was worse because I couldn't see you. It was so painful".

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug "I'm sorry that the last few days have been so bad for you."

The knights watched as Merlin was embraced by the prince, and they saw that Arthur was being as gentle as possible. Guias arrived after a few minutes with Elyan, the physician walked over to the bed and he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, can I check your injuries please?" Guias asked.

Merlin sat up and he pulled his shirt off, he winced when he felt the pain from all of the long slits on his back "Why aren't they healing?"

Arthur was horrified when he saw the state that Merlin had been left in, he cupped his hand over his mouth and he stared at Merlin's back.

Merlin felt eyes on him so he closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

Guias cleaned the cuts and then be gently applied a powder to them to help them heal "They are not healing as quickly as I had expected because they are so deep. It's most likely that there will be some scarring." He explained.

Merlin sighed and he opened his eyes "How long before they heal?"

"It could take weeks," Guias answered.

"So I'm going to be in agony for a while then?" Merlin sighed.

Arthur could not stop staring at Merlin's cut covered back, he was sad that he had not been able to protect his warlock the events of today made him feel worse. 'How could anyone want to harm you? You are so kind and so loyal, you are so brave and beautiful' he thought.

Merlin winced and his face scrunched up in pain, he slowly inhaled and exhaled before he looked at Guias "Thank you for everything that you have done for me, Guias".

Guias gently patted Merlin's shoulder and He smiled kindly at the boy, "Get some rest and take it easy, I'll check on you tomorrow".

Guias left and Merlin remained still as Arthur continued to stare at his back. Merlin used his magic to find out what Arthur was doing. He then looked at the knights and he saw the sadness in their eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, Arthur", Merlin said quietly as tears formed in his eyes.

Arthur averted his gaze but his expression remained the same. Sadness and sympathy "I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm sorry that I let them do that to you".

"It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself", Merlin said firmly as he slipped his shirt back on and he hugged the prince, "If I hadn't of done what I did and then go through all of that, we wouldn't be together right now".

Arthur hugged Merlin carefully, and he cherished the fact that he had been gifted with his beautiful warlock. He kissed Merlin's head and he stroked his hair "I will never leave you on your own ever again. I won't let any of what happened to you yesterday or today happen again."

A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek and he sniffled "Thank you".

Arthur smiled "It's no problem".

All the knights smiled slightly to comfort the warlock, whilst Gwaine spoke for all of them, "We'll all be here to support you, Merlin".

The knights all nodded in agreement.

Merlin looked at the knights and he smiled "Thanks, guys".

"No problem. Just come and find me if you need someone to keep you safe" Gwaine Smiled.

"The same goes for the rest of us" Leon smiled kindly at Merlin.

Merlin nodded before he nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

The knights stayed for a few minutes before they all left, the prince and the warlock were on their own. Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and he held his warlock until Merlin was more relaxed. Merlin sniffled and he pulled back from his hug with Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead "Are you going to be okay?"

Merlin nodded and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You tired?", Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, can you hold me tonight?"

Arthur nodded and he helped the warlock to lie down, before he climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"I love you", Merlin whispered and kissed the prince's lips.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin back, "I love you too". 

Merlin fell asleep after a few minutes, whilst Arthur watched over him and gently stroked his hair. Once Arthur was satisfied that Merlin was fast asleep he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and he hugged the warlock to him.

"I'm so sorry that the last few days have been torture for you. I will always protect you and I will support you for the rest of your life. You have my word" Arthur whispered to the sleeping sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter x


	8. Weary and sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is not a weapon, it is a good which should be used for good. Many people understand that but it is impossible to get everyone to understand a person's individualities and it is even harder to get them to respect the said person's gifts.

Uther was in his throne room, plotting his next attack on Merlin's sanity, when the warlock in question walked in.

"Did you call for me, your highness?", Merlin asked as he entered.

Uther nodded, "Indeed I did, witch, tell me, besides healing magic, what else can you do?"

Merlin shrugged, "Moving things comes naturally to me, but I can learn all sorts of spells if needs be".

"Can you summon stuff?", Uther asked which earned a quizzical look from the warlock.

"What kind of stuff?" Merlin asked.

Uther shrugged, "Armies?"

Merlin shook his head, "I know some of my kind can conjure up the dead to serve them, but... It is never a good idea to mess with the dead".

Uther sighed deeply, "Then can you strengthen the armies I already have?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, but it would take all of my magic to quickly, you'd need more of my kind for that".

Uther grunted, "A witch army?", the king snorted.

"It'd be a small one!" Merlin regretted giving him the idea.

The doors opened and Arthur strolled into the throne room, glaring down his father. The prince marched up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around the warlock's shoulders and chest. "Everything alright?", Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah". He turned his head and he smiled "Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded and he kissed Merlin "I am whenever I see you".

Merlin smiled and he held onto Arthur's arms, he kissed the prince before he turned back to look at Uther.

Uther was aggravated, but he said nothing as Merlin and Arthur stared up at him. "Can you do anything that is impressive?"

"I am the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. I can do anything" Merlin answered.

"Is that so?" Uther scoffed.

Merlin's eyes turned gold and he looked at Uther. "You are thinking about how I was tortured two days ago and you are thinking about how much I screamed. You have no remorse and no regret for anything that day and you're thinking about how much you hate magic and how much you despise the fact that Arthur and I are in love. You are also thinking about how the banquet that you're going to have tonight. It is no surprise that I'm not invited. And my love for Arthur is not disgusting" Merlin said without taking his eyes off of Uther.

Uther stared in shock at the warlock "You can read minds?"

Merlin nodded "I can do a lot more than that. I will not help you trap those with magic and I will not help you force them to fight for you. If you want Camelot to be protected then you should open your eyes and see that I have been the one that has been protecting: you, Arthur, the people and all of Camelot from the second that I walked through the gates" he then turned and he walked out of the throne room.

Arthur followed in suit, not wanting to stay behind with Uther. "Merlin?" he called out to Merlin.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?", Arthur asked and caught up with his warlock.

Merlin nodded but he did not stop walking until he reached Arthur's chamber. As soon as the door was closed Arthur pulled the warlock into a hug, to assure the young man that everything would be alright.

Merlin let a few tears slip, before he pulled away and he smiled, "Thank you", he said and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek.

Just as Arthur was about to return the kiss, the door interrupted them. Arthur sighed and turned to answer the door, "Yes?", he asked impatiently.

"The king wishes to see his witch", Agravaine snickered and Arthur slammed the door shut.

"Let's go, we'll get into trouble otherwise!", Merlin sighed and he opened the door, leaving Arthur to follow.

Uther was waiting with a very intrigued expression on his face. He realised that Merlin had arrived and stood up, "Witch,... I need you to read the minds of my council tomorrow... they have been acting strangely as of yet".

Merlin nodded, "As you wish, your highness".

Uther then grimaced, "Also we need to discuss this witch army."

Merlin shook his head, "If you wish to do such a thing then the sorcerers must need to come willingly, otherwise, your kingdom will be caught up in revenge and rebellion".

Uther nodded, "And where might I find these... sorcerers?"

Merlin shrugged, "I was the only one in my village, so I'd say my kind is pretty much scattered all over the place. But I cannot help you with that, the damage has been done. I will not put anyone in danger, and I will not just sit back as you force my people to fight and die for you". He firmly said.

Uther was about to shout at Merlin, but he was interrupted when a sharp whistle made the warlock's eyes flash gold, and he caught an arrow in mid-air.

The knights ran into the room and they peered out of the windows.

"An Assassin! Catch him!". Uther shouted before he turned to Merlin, shocked.

"Will that be all?", Merlin asked and he left when Uther nodded slowly.

Arthur walked alongside Merlin, and he noticed that the warlock seemed to be in pain. He made sure to stay close to the dark haired man.

Uther decided to tire Merlin out, by summoning the warlock numerous times throughout the day and by giving him tasks; such as cleaning the entire palace and demanding that he shows how powerful he is. Merlin used every spell that he could think of, and he was exhausted by the early evening.

"What else can you do?" Uther asked as he ate his dinner.

Arthur was sat at the opposite end of the table and he was glaring at Uther "Father, he needs to rest. You've been giving him unimportant tasks all day. He is exhausted".

Merlin was in a lot of pain and he was struggling to stand up, he sat down on the floor with one knee up and he winced.

"Transform yourself into something!" Uther demanded.

Merlin winced and he sighed, he tried to get up but it just hurt so he did not move.

"Now!" Uther shouted.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he saw that the warlock was tired and in pain "Father, please just let him rest for a bit".

Uther turned around "I ordered you to do something, witch!" he shouted before he threw a bottle of wine at Merlin.

Merlin flinched when the bottle hit the wall, he ducked but after a few seconds, he felt the alcohol soaking into his shit. Stinging the slashes on his back "Ah!" he hissed in pain. He leaned forward so that he was on his hands and knees. His eyes flashed gold before he turned into a golden dragon.

Arthur looked at Merlin, he saw that there were still injuries all of Merlin's body. Even when he was in dragon form.

Uther stared at Merlin "What else can you do?"

Dragon-Merlin looked around and he walked over to a large fireplace, he opened his mouth and he breathed out fire. He then stretched out his wings and he flew back over to where he had been sat. He changed back into his human form and he hissed in pain.

Arthur did not give Uther the chance to say anything to Merlin. He jumped up and he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, he walked his warlock out of the throne room

They returned to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was barely able to keep his eyes open, the warlock collapsed on his bed as the prince closed the door and sat down beside Merlin.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, earning a small and weary nod from Merlin. The door knocked and Arthur went to answer it. "Ah, Gwen!"

Merlin perked up when Arthur announced who it was.

Gwen made her way to the bed and she smiled at Merlin, "Merlin? Are you okay? I haven't seen you as of late, but I heard that Uther is really making you work a lot these days".

Merlin smiled and sat up, "I'm fine, I'm just tired. And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you lately". He apologised before he winced in pain.

Gwen shook her head, "No need to apologise, get some rest though, okay? Guias will be here soon so I'll talk to you later".

After Gwen had left Guias came into the chambers and he began to check the warlock over.

"Please take your shirt off", Guias said but Merlin struggled, the warlock whimpered in pain and he winced.

Arthur grabbed the bottom of Merlin's shirt and he lifted it up and over his head, "There you go".

Merlin smiled at the prince, "Thank you".

When the checkup was over, Merlin tried to stand to get a fresh shirt for bed. But he stumbled and collapsed into Arthur's arms. "Ah! I'm so sorry".

Arthur was outraged at his father for tiring out his Merlin. He helped the poor man to get his clothes and get back to bed. "It's alright. Don't be sorry".

Merlin sighed and he smiled at Arthur "Thanks for catching me".

Arthur smiled "I will always be there to catch you." He then kissed the sorcerer.

Guias left after a few minutes and Arthur climbed into bed. The pincer hugged Merlin and he stroked his dark hair. Merlin snuggled into Arthur's bare chest and he smiled, as the prince held him.

"Are you alright? Don't lie to me" Arthur looked at Merlin.

Merlin nodded "Everything still hurts a lot but I'm alright now".

Arthur kissed Merlin "I will always protect you. I love you so much".

Merlin smiled "And I will always protect you. I love you too".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "Wake me up if you're in pain".

Merlin nodded "Okay.

They snuggled up together and they closed their eyes to go to sleep. Five hours later. Merlin was lying in bed whilst he, embraced the prince as they both slept. Arthur was sleeping peacefully, but Merlin was not as fortunate.

'Merlin moaned in agony as he lay on a battlefield, dying as Arthur fell dead to a masked opponent. Merlin could smell blood and his wounds felt real. "ARTHUR!", Merlin shouted as Arthur refused to move. "No", he whimpered as he heard no answer from the dead man. And soon... Merlin's vision darkened and he went to join his prince.'

Merlin woke with a start, "How the hell was that a dream?!", he hissed in pain. Merlin realised he was still in Arthur's embrace, and he hurried to place his fingers to the prince's neck. The warlock sighed in relief once he realised that Arthur was still alive. Merlin kissed Arthur's head and snuggled closer to Arthur before he whispered, "I won't allow anyone to harm you".


	9. The power of one's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther loves to interrogate Merlin whilst Arthur prefers to shower his warlock in affection and love. Uther also loves to use Merlin's powers to control people, whilst Arthur loves how Merlin is magic it's self.

Merlin woke up and crossed his chamber to the window. Looking out he could see that the world outside was asleep. A small smile crossed the warlock's face as he allowed himself to relax in the peacefulness around him. Though, as Merlin saw some of the king's guards walk towards the building, he knew that his relaxing would be interrupted soon and got himself changed. Arthur stirred but did not wake. Merlin decided that waking Arthur would be putting the prince through stress so did not disturb the sleeping man. Merlin kissed Arthur's head and then stepped out the door to wait for the guards. Sure enough, the guards arrived to take Merlin to Uther, though they were quite surprised to see the warlock waiting for them.

The council meeting was early and Merlin was falling asleep as he stood but managed to stay awake in order to do as Uther had instructed. Reading the council member's minds he only found one who seemed to have very cruel thoughts towards Uther, the nobleman who Uther seemed to have a lot of faith in. Merlin made a note and allowed his mind to drift ... this lessened the pain and also let him rest slightly.

"Witch?" Agravaine's voice pulled Merlin's mind out of his trance as he looked the monster in the eye. "I heard you can read minds, make sure to stay out of mine or I'll tell the king on you!", Agravaine said in a disgusted manner.

Merlin smirked, "Why would I read your mind? And, if I was to you wouldn't know since I am not physically in your mind".

The was no comeback as Agravaine merely stood there, thinking of how to get revenge. Unable to think of a way to abuse Merlin verbally, he smacked Merlin round the head and walked off.

Merlin already had a dull headache from sleep deprivation, so the slap came as a sharp sting before rumbling into a volcanic eruption in his head. Merlin was on the verge of tears when the doors opened and warm arms wrapped around his waist. Merlin turned around to face the prince, who looked just as grieved as himself.

"Why did you not wake me?", Arthur asked.

Merlin sniffled in reply "I wanted you to get enough sleep".

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and rubbed his back up and down, "You need sleep just as bad as me, we're in this together, okay?"

Merlin nodded and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, he was aware that Agravaine and Uther were glaring at them, but he did not care. He kissed Arthur and then he turned around, he smiled when Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist.

Merlin connected his mind to Uther's 'The man with the blonde hair hates you. Keep an eye on him'

Uther nodded, 'I'll keep an eye on him, is that all?'

Merlin confirmed with a nod.

After the meeting had ended, Arthur went to escort Merlin out but the warlock was called back by the king.

"So?", Uther demanded without explaining what he wanted.

Merlin guessed what it was and sighed, "All of the council members were clean except for one, that blonde haired man with the rusty armour, he was thinking about how much he hated you during the whole meeting".

"Leave me", Uther said in a monotone voice.

Arthur and Merlin walked out of the throne room and Merlin immediately hugged Arthur. The prince felt that Merlin was trembling and he hugged him back, he knew exactly what was wrong. Merlin was exhausted and he was in pain.

"You're in pain aren't you?" Arthur asked. He already had an idea of what answer Merlin would give.

Merlin nodded "Yeah. My back hurts a lot".

Arthur kissed Merlin's hand "Alright. Hold onto me, we'll go back to our chambers".

Arthur and Merlin walked back to their chambers as they held onto each other. They walked into the room and they collapsed on their bed, Merlin used magic to close the door behind them and lock it too. Arthur snuggled close to the warlock who melted into the embrace.

"I love you, Merlin", Arthur said and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"I love you too, Arthur", Merlin replied.

The couple rested for a good few hours before loud banging on their chamber door woke them. Arthur groaned and got up to see who it was. Merlin shivered without his prince to warm him and he sighed before he sat up.

"Uther requests that his witch comes to the throne room", a guard spoke before waiting patiently for Merlin.

Merlin gave Arthur a kiss and he followed the guard to the throne room, with the prince in tow.

"So … are you really a witch?", the guard asked curiously. He was young and naive with freckled cheeks and big, brown, doe eyes, the definition of innocence.

Merlin could not be mad at the guard so instead, he nodded, "My kind don't exactly answer to that name but yes, I am".

The guard looked guilty as he fumbled for words, "O-oh… I-I am so sorry … s-sir".

Merlin smiled, "Think nothing of it, call me Merlin, what's your name?"

"A-Aland, sir- I mean, Merlin". The knight answered.

After walking for a while the trio reached the throne room, and Aland took up position by the door. The couple went to the king who sat on the throne looking down on a man with messed up blonde hair and rags that used to be a nobleman's clothing.

"Your Highness?", Merlin inquired as he searched the king's face.

Uther looked down at Merlin and pointed to his head. It took Merlin a moment to realise what the king meant but in the end, he linked minds with Uther and allowed the king to speak into his mind.

'Witch, read his mind and tell me if he speaks the truth'. Uther thought.

Merlin nodded and broke the link before he established it with the blonde man.

"Are you plotting against me?", Uther asked.

"No, I would never do such a thing!", the man replied. 'You big fool! I have always been ready to slit your throat from day one!'

Uther looked down at Merlin who broke the link with the man and returned the gaze. "Well, witch?", the king asked.

"He lied, he has always been ready to betray you from the first day he met you", Merlin said.

Uther sighed and looked back at the man who was before him, quivering in fear. "My friend, I have known since we were children. I had no idea it was all fake… throw him in the dungeons, he is no longer part of my council and shall be exiled on plotted betrayal to the throne!" he ordered his knights.

Once the man had been attested, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers and he collapsed onto the bed. He started to cry and he trembled because of the pain of all of his wounds.

Arthur walked into his chambers and he heard that Merlin was crying. He walked over to the bed and he sat next to Merlin. He placed a hand on the warlock's back and he started to shush Merlin. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"I'm in pain and I feel so guilty about that man that Uther had arrested. It's my fault that he was arrested" Merlin sobbed.

Arthur slipped his arms under Merlin "Come here". He then scooped Merlin up and he hugged him "The pain will stop soon. And you are not to blame for anything. It's going to be alright".

Merlin clung onto Arthur, and he eventually relaxed in the arms of the Prince.

Arthur laid Merlin down on his side, and then he slowly rolled up the back of Merlin's shirt. His heart broke when he saw all of the cuts on Merlin's back and he kissed the back of the warlock's neck "It'll be alright. You are not to blame for anything".

Merlin sniffled and rolled over to face his lover, "But I used magic that day at the tournament, and I told Uther what that lord really thought about him."

Arthur stroked back the warlock's hair and he smiled kindly at Merlin, "You were doing what you could to stay with me, this kingdom would be in flames if not for you".

Merlin smiled slightly and melted into his Love's arms.

This time, no one disturbed them. The couple stayed in their blissful, heaven-like state for a good few hours. However, hunger got the better of the couple and their stomachs forced them out of their chamber and towards the dining hall.

Uther and Agravaine were waiting for them impatiently.

"Witch. Arthur", Uther acknowledged the two.

Merlin nodded and Arthur pulled a face before they both sat down and began to eat.

"Merlin? How are your wounds?", Agravaine asked in a fake civilized manner.

Merlin got suspicious and secretly read the wretched man's mind before answering.

Agravaine was defiantly not thinking the same thing that he had said. 'I'm only doing this whilst in front of Arthur, so as to please the king and his brat! Say anything about how badly the pain of your wounds are and I will slit your throat!'

Merlin grimaced, "I'm fine", he said plainly, but he could not bring himself to explain what he had just learned.

The prince shot Merlin a questioning glance, as he ate but Merlin just smiled and looked away. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes as they continued to eat there dinner, however, the glares that Uther and Agravaine kept firing at Merlin screamed how much they loathed the young warlock.

Arthur caught sight of the hateful looks that Merlin was getting, he put his hand under the table and he placed it on Merlin's thigh so that he could comfort the warlock.

Merlin turned his head and he looked at Arthur, his eyes flashed gold and he connected their minds 'I know that they are glaring daggers at me. I am alright though'.

'No, I am not putting up wi it any longer and you should not have to deal with any of it' Arthur looked at Uther and he glared at the king "You are a piece of shit, do you know that? Stop looking at Merlin like he is your enemy or I will tell all of the knights that you are losing your hair again!"

Uther shot a glare at Arthur before he went back to eating his meal.

"What is it about Arthur that is so appealing to you, Merlin?" Agravaine asked.

Merlin looked up at Arthur's uncle and he thought for a moment "My heart dances whenever I see him, he has got the most amazing smile ever, his laugh is like music to my ears. I just love everything about him. A person just knows when they are in love with someone". He answered.

Arthur smiled as Merlin gave his answer and he started to slowly rub the warlock's thigh "Everything about Merlin is perfect; his smile, his eyes, his laugh, he beautiful personality and his voice. I had butterflies when I first saw him and I love him, even more, every day

'You are going to make me blush, you are also pissing of Uther and Agravaine' Merlin thought as they communicated through their minds.

"Good, do you think that they would be annoyed if we started to make out? I could pick you up and hold up against a wall' Arthur thought, he could not help but smirk as he communicated with Merlin.

'They would hate me even more than they already do. It is a tempting suggestion though' Merlin glanced at Arthur.

'Are we going to do that later?' Arthur asked.

'I would like that very much' Merlin disconnected his and Arthur's minds.

Uther continued to ask Merlin question after question during the rest of the meal, it was mostly about his magic but the warlock answered politely. But the young man did not react o any of Agravaine's inappropriate and homophobic comments. Arthur, on the other hand, glared at his uncle and he mocked him by pointing out that nobody wanted to be in the same room as him half of the time. That made him shut up.

After they had eaten, Merlin and Arthur left the throne room, they did not think twice about holding hands as they walked to the prince's chambers. As soon as they had entered the room, Arthur hugged Merlin from behind and he nuzzled into the warlock's neck.

Merlin held onto the prince's wrists ad he sighed happily as Arthur kissed his neck "That feels very nice".

Arthur smiled "I am sorry about what happened at dinner, but I want to keep my promise of picking you up and kissing you" he whispered seductively as he pressed tender kisses against Merlin's warm neck.

Merlin slowly turned around and he loosely wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "Do not make me wait any longer then, Arthur" he spoke in a lower voice which the prince found extremely irresistible The warlock smirked and he leaned in to kiss his partner.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and then he picked the warlock up, he felt two legs wrap around his waist and he held onto Merlin's thighs. The prince walked towards one of the walls whilst carrying Merlin and he held e warlock up against the wall as they continued to kiss.

Merlin giggled as he kissed his Love and he smiled when they pulled back for air "You are very good at keeping your promises".

Arthur smirked "And you are very good at kissing" he let out a low growl and Merlin giggled again.

The warlock and the prince went back to kissing and they continued to make out for a few minutes. Arthur did have to put Merlin down halfway but they made their way over to the bed. They were leaning on their sides whilst facing each other, Arthur was holding onto Merlin's upper arm and the warlock was cupping his cheeks in his hands.

Merlin pulled back from kissing Arthur and he looked at the prince "Is it alright if we go to sleep now? I am really tired".

Arthur nodded and he moved his head so that he could stroke Merlin's cheek with his thumb " Yeah, that is fine" he kissed Merin again before he climbed off of the bed and he began to undress.

Merlin moved and he stood up, he stripped down to his undergarments and then he climbed into bed. He then looked in Arthur's direction and he saw that the prince was pulling his undergarments off "Looking good over there".

Arthur turned around and he walked over to his side of the bed "That was for your eyes only, our little secret, alright?"

Merlin rolled over onto his other side so that he could face Arthur and he nodded "Our little secret" he whispered.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hip and he pulled the warlock close "Good night, my beautiful warlock" he whispered.

Merlin placed his hand on the prince's bicep and he yawned " Good night, my handsome prince" he spoke with a soft voice.

Merlin and Arthur kissed one last time before they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

Time skip,

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night and he went over to the window to look out over the kingdom; the dark silhouettes of houses were lit up by torch fire and the stars overhead looked nothing short of enchanting.

Arthur woke and got out of bed to join his Love, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Merlin smiled and nodded, "Yes, all those colours are just breath-taking don't you think?"

Arthur grinned and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist, "I was talking about you".

Merlin reflected Arthur's contagious smirk and he laughed, "You soppy fool!"

Arthur tapped Merlin's nose gently, "Correction, I am your soppy fool".

The couple laughed and shared a kiss before they climbed back into bed, they fell asleep in each other's warm arms. Again.


	10. Without a shield of defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Arthur and Merlin adapt to being in a relationship that everyone knows about? Will Uther tare them apart?

Three weeks had passed and Merlin had started to become used to being the royal healer. Arthur had not left Merlin alone win Uther or Agravaine because he was worried that the would bully Merlin. He had no idea of what was to come.

Merlin and Arthur were asleep and they were spooned together in bed, Merlin was the first to wake up and he smiled when he realised that Arthur was hugging him. But then the warlock realised that he had no shirt on, therefore he scarred back was exposed. Merlin laid there for a moment before he sniffled and he wiggled his way out of the prince's embrace.

Merlin walked over to the wardrobe but then he saw his reflexion in Arthur's armour. He stopped and he used magic to create a mirror so that he could see the reflexion of his back. He turned around and then he looked over his shoulder, he saw all of the scars on his back and he held back tears.

"I look horrible". Merlin sniffled.

Arthur woke up when he had the feeling that he was alone in bed, he reached out but all that he grasped was the duvet. He opened his eyes and he heard someone sniffle or begin to cry, he sat up and he saw that Merlin was looking at his reflexion in a mirror "Merlin?"

Merlin jumped and his concentration broke, the mirror fell and it shattered on impact with the flooring "Shit. I'm so sorry".

Arthur hurriedly got out of bed and he walked over to Merlin, "It's alright. What's wrong? Why were you looking at your back?"

"I look horrible. I have scars on my back" Merlin sniffled.

"Can I see?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and he turned around so that Arthur could see his scar covered back.

Arthur stared at all of Merlin's scars and he ran his fingers along the scars, he then wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and he hugged him from behind "You're still my magic".

Merlin smiled and he sniffled as he held onto Arthur's wrists "And you're my magic".

"You're still as handsome as you were the first day I saw you." Arthur whispered.

Merlin sniffled and he hung his head as his tears fell "I don't deserve you".

Arthur moved and he turned Merlin around before he pulled the warlock into a hug "You deserve to be loved more than anyone I know. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you".

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and he sniffled "No matter what happens please don't leave me".

Arthur placed a hand on the back of Merlin's head "You have my word that I'll never leave you".

Merlin gazed up into Arthur's eyes and he smiled before he sniffled, "Thank you".

Arthur returned the smile and planted a kiss on the warlock's forehead. "No, thank you for coming into my life, I love you", Arthur said and gave his love a gentle squeeze.

Merlin sighed, feeling tired as his troubles slowly melted away at Arthur's caring touch, "And I love you".

The couple stayed like that for a while before deciding to continue with their day. They walked outside and they met the knights in the courtyard, Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and he kissed the warlock, Merlin kissed Arthur back and the prince pulled back after a few passionate seconds. Arthur walked over to the knights and he drew his sword to practice, he turned around and he winked at Merlin before he starts to practice.

Thirty minutes later, Arthur was practising with the knights and Merlin was watching from the sidelines. Uther was watching from a little way away, making sure the couple did not see. He did not trust Merlin and needed some way of testing him.

One of Uther's knights had gotten drunk and refused to show up until recently. The drunk wobbled down towards where Arthur was practising until he reached Merlin. "Well, well, well-hic", the drunk slurred his words, "If it isn't the-hic-the witch boy!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and carried on watching the prince.

Arthur heard the commotion and spun around, he saw that Merlin was being shouted at by an angry drunk knight.

Merlin connected his and Arthur's minds 'Arthur, can you get him to leave me alone please?'

Arthur went to intervene but he saw his father from a distance, shaking his head.

Merlin became nervous and he was upset that Arthur was not trying to stop Uther's knight from bullying him 'Arthur? Please just get him to leave me alone. I can feel his negative energy and he would cause me physical harm if he had the chance'.

Arthur did nothing. He looked at Uther and the king shook his head. Arthur sighed and he gritted his teeth and he watched as the drunk kept shouting at the warlock. His warlock.

"Have you put another spell on the Prince? You're an evil monster!" The knight shouted.

Merlin flinched at those words and he just wanted Arthur to stop the verbal harassment. 'Why aren't you doing anything to help me? Do you think that I'm evil too?'

Arthur turned around and he went back to training.

Merlin wanted to let his emotions out and he felt abandoned when Arthur did not defend him. He sniffled as he held back tears because he felt vulnerable as the knight berated him for being one of magic. It was at times like this that his gift seemed like a curse.

The knight grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled the boy to his feet. Merlin held onto the knight's wrist and he turned his head away from the man.

The knights were shocked that Arthur was not doing anything to defend Merlin. They pleaded and begged the prince to help their friend.

"Arthur, why are you ignoring the fact that Merlin is being bullied by that knight?" Leon asked.

"I'm not. He's connected our minds together. He's begging me to do something to defend him" Arthur answered.

"Then why don't you? Arthur, you said that you love him" Gwaine stated.

"It's not my fault that he's a sorcerer" Arthur hated how that sounded.

'Arthur, please do something. He's hurting me and he's calling me names. Please' Merlin begged through thought.

Arthur choked on his tears because he could tell that Merlin was scared, but it was his natural reaction to obey Uther.

Merlin held back tears but he grunted when he felt a punch to his stomach.

Arthur felt a sharp sting in his head and he winced "What the hell was that?"

"He punched Merlin. Your minds are connected so you must have felt what he felt" Elyan looked at Arthur.

"He what?" Arthur looked at Elyan.

"Do you feel guilty yet?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur turned around, his eyes widened when he saw that Uther's knight was holding Merlin's hair and that he was shouting Merlin's face. His heart melted when he saw that Merlin had his eyes closed and that he had turned his head away from the knight.

'Sorry that you got that headache? I didn't know that connecting our minds also made you feel everything that I feel' Merlin thought before disconnected his and Arthur's minds so that Arthur did not hear what he was thinking and so the Prince did not feel any pain.

Uther laughed when his knight backhanded Merlin and pushed him onto the ground. The knight kicked the warlock and Merlin grunted in pain, Merlin tried to stand up but he was kicked again and he just collapsed onto the ground. Merlin closed his eyes and he fought to hold back tears of heartbreak, he did not understand why Arthur had not intervened and all he wanted was to be comforted by Arthur.

"For pity's sake, that's physical assault! I will not just stand back and watch as my friend is kicked and publically humiliated!" Gwaine rushed in and he prevented any further harm being dealt towards Merlin. He arrested the drunk for assault on the royal family.

Merlin was in shock and he was distraught that no one had interfered sooner. He looked up and then he stood up, he wrapped his arms around himself and he rubbed his arms. He hung his head and he blinked away tears.

Percival and Arthur's knights walked over to Merlin and they asked If he was alright. Uther's knight passed out and Gwaine dropped the knight onto the ground, Gwaine moved and he made sure that Merlin was alright.

Merlin sniffled "I should go. See you guys later" he turned and he walked back to the palace. He felt everyone's eyes on him, so he ran back to the palace and he ran to Guias's chambers.

Guias heard the door open and he looked up, he saw that Merlin was in tears and he became concerned for the boy "Merlin? Are you alright?"

Merlin wiped his eyes "Arthur did nothing to defend me from being bullied by one of Uther's knights. He just turned away and he did nothing as k was kicked and punched".

Guias walked over to Merlin and he hugged his apprentice "Who helped you?"

"Gwaine stopped him. The knights asked me if I was alright" Merlin's breathing hitched.

"Talk to Arthur about it later. He wouldn't just let anyone endanger you" Guias stated.

Merlin nodded and he rested his chin on Guias's shoulder "What if he is embarrassed by me?"

"He could never be embarrassed by the person he loves" Guias answered.

Merlin sighed and wiped away a rogue tear. His brain was telling him that Arthur loved him, but his heart was torn between believing and not believing Guias. The pain his emotions brought was immense, but Merlin pushed it all down and he forced a smile. "I'll go speak with him", Merlin said and walked off to settle the hurt in his chest. He opened the door to the prince's chambers only to find that Arthur was sat on the bed, his back facing the door and his head hung so that the warlock could not see his expression.

Merlin walked over and he sat on the bed with his back to Arthur. The prince knew that Merlin was there but he did not say anything, he felt immensely guilty because Merlin had been victimised yet again and he had done nothing to prevent any of it.

Merlin sighed and glanced over his shoulder, "Why didn't you help me? When that knight began to harass me? Why didn't you stop him from hitting me? I know you saw".

Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he spoke, "My father told me not to". He hated the fact that it sounded like he did not care about Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes and he turned around, "So your just going to do whatever your father tells you to for the rest of your life?"

Arthur felt rage begin to boil as he turned to bark a retort. That is when his heart broke...

Merlin was crying but he tried to brush the tears away so that Arthur did not know. He had his head in his hands, he cried harder and he leaned forwards.

Arthur saw this and he became sad, he pulled Merlin into a hug and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry for not defending you."

Merlin sobbed and he leaned into Arthur's touch "I'm sorry that you felt the pain that I did. I didn't know that happened".

"No, I'm sorry. I should have done something to help you" Arthur sniffled.

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest and he clung onto his Prince "I'm sorry for being an embarrassment to you".

Arthur looked down at Merlin's stomach and he saw the fist-sized bruise on his pale skin. "Look at me, Merlin" Arthur stroked Merlin's hair.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and the Prince stroked his hair.

"You could never be an embarrassment to me. I love you" Arthur spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

"I love you too" Merlin smiled and he kissed the Prince.

Their tender kiss grew passionate and they laid down on the bed as they kissed. Arthur had his arm around Merlin's waist and the warlock had his hands on Arthur's chest. After a few minutes, they pulled away and they snuggled up under the covers. Arthur was stroking Merlin's hair and the warlock was lying on his chest. Merlin had a very different build compared to Arthur, instead of a firm muscle body Merlin was thinner but he still had biceps and he was strong. Merlin was paler and Arthur always thought that his warlock was fragile and vulnerable.

"Arthur?..." Merlin started.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You don't think that I'm evil or that I'm a monster, do you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's heart sank and he kissed Merlin's head "No. I know you and I know that you are completely different to people like Morgana or Morgause. Never think that you're evil or a monster".

"I'm sorry that I was angry earlier" Merlin sniffled.

"Don't apologise for anything. You were targeted by a bully and I'm the one that is in the wrong because I did nothing to defend you" Arthur rubbed Merlin's back.

"Uther's never going to trust me or respect me. I have always known that and I have never expected anything different" Merlin admitted.

"My father's opinion of you does not matter. The people that love you will always stand by you. And I will make it up to you. I will never abandon you like that again" Arthur promised.

Merlin looked at Arthur "Don't be angry at your father or that knight. There is too much good in your heart to be overcome by hatred and disgust".

"That is going to be very hard because I will always be angry at anyone that hurts you. But I am angry at myself more than I am angry at my father or that knight" Arthur sighed.

"Don't be angry at yourself." Merlin softly said.

"Why? I didn't protect you like I promised to" Arthur stated.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes "Because I was not angry at you today and I know that it was not your fault".

Arthur saw the trust, the purity and the loyalty in Merlin's eyes "You are too good for this world and for me".

Merlin smiled "And you're too kind for this world".

Arthur kissed Merlin and then they snuggled up to fall asleep.


	11. Don't bully my warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally pulls his head out of his ass and he defends his warlock, much to his and Merlin's amusement. The title says it all.

The loud and thunderous bangs woke up Merlin at early hours in the morning. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was still fast asleep, he kissed the prince's forehead before he slipped out of bed. He got dressed before he opened the door and he saw Aland.

"Uther?" Merlin asked but he already knew the answer.

Aland nodded and he sighed "You know the drill".

Merlin sighed before he slowly shut the door to Arthurs's chambers, he then turned and he looked at the knight that was good in front of him "Let's go".

Merlin followed the knight to the throne room, they stood behind the door and they listened to what people were talking about. Uther was waiting impatiently and he looked quite grumpy.

"Your Highness, why give the witch a day off?", Agravaine asked.

The king shrugged, "I have to keep it alive for somethings, this is one of them".

The door opened and Merlin walked in, Aland stood next to the doors as Merlin walked over to the throne and he bowed to Uther.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Merlin looked at Uther.

"Prince Arthur came to see me. He has convinced me to give you the day off, you shall return to your duties tomorrow but you are relieved of your duties today" Uther gritted his teeth because of his hatred for Merlin.

It took all of Merlin's self-control as to not smile, he bowed and he thanked Uther. He then walked out of the throne room and he made his way back to Arthur's chambers, he opened the door and he walked into the room he then shut the door and he ran over to the bed.

Arthur woke up when Merlin jumped onto the bed and he smiled at his warlock "Why are you awake?"

Merlin leaned down and he kissed Arthur, their kiss soon turned passionate and the prince sat up as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin straddled the prince's lap and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

The warlock pulled back and he grinned at Arthur "Uther has given me the day off. I can spend the whole day with you".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "Sounds good to me" he quickly rolled Merlin onto his back.

Merlin squealed and he laughed as Arthur straddled his legs.

Arthur smirked and he leaned over to kiss Merlin "Best surprise ever".

Merlin giggled and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, he kissed the prince back.

Arthur moved his hand and he smoothed it up underneath Merlin's shirt, he placed his hand on Merlin's chest and he started to stroke the warlock's skin.

After their slow but passionate love had been shown, Merlin collapsed onto the bed next to Arthur and he brushed his hair back.

Arthur looked at the warlock and he smirked before he rolled onto his side "You never cease to amaze me".

Merlin smiled and he looked at Arthur "You never fail to surprise me".

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the warlock "Are you okay?"

Merlin knew what Arthur meant and he nodded "Yeah. I have you and you love me for who I am. You don't think that I'm a monster and you don't think that I'm evil".

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair "Everything About who you are is beautiful and I could never wish for anything to change about you".

Merlin held Arthur's hand "Never change who you are. You're perfect and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Merlin and Arthur hugged each other for a few minutes before they climbed out of bed and they had a bath, and then they got dressed before Arthur sat down to do some work and Merlin started to read a spell book.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he smirked: "Learn any new spells?"

Merlin looked at Arthur "One. But I don't know it'll work".

"Give it a go" Arthur suggested.

Merlin muttered the spell under his breath but nothing happened "That was a waste of breath" he sighed.

Arthur shrugged and he went back to filling out paperwork, but he heard the sound of birds chirping. He stood up and he walked over to the window that looked over the courtyard. He was confused by the sight of more than fifty birds covering the grounds but then he looked at Merlin "Merlin, what spell was that?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur "It was to summon a winged-horse. Why?" He asked.

Arthur smiled and he laughed "Come over here".

Merlin sighed and he put his book down and he walked over to Arthur.

Arthur gently turned Merlin around so that the warlock could see out of the window, he then stepped behind Merlin and he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. He smiled and he rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder "Close enough".

Merlin looked out of the window and he saw all of the birds "I'll find a spell to get rid of the birds".

Arthur pulled Merlin closer "Not yet. You're off duty today and we are spending time together".

Merlin smirked and he turned his head to look at Arthur "Yes, sire".

Arthur turned Merlin around and they both kissed, the prince wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and the sorcerer wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Meanwhile, Agravaine and Uther walked out ode with some of Uther's knights, they saw all of the birds and the king immediately blamed Merlin.

"Witch!" Uther shouted.

Merlin opened his eyes and he looked out of the window "Arthur, stop for one second".

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin, he saw that the warlock was looking out of the window and he followed Merlin's gaze. He saw Uther and Agravaine, he sighed and he opened the window. Merlin and Arthur poked their heads out of the window and they looked at Uther.

"Witch, get rid of these vermin!" Uther demanded.

Arthur was sick of Uther bossing Merlin around so much and he had an idea "It's Merlin's day off! He doesn't have to answer to you today!" He yelled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "Thank you".

Arthur smiled and he held Merlin's hand "No problem".

"Witch, you will not disobey your king!" Agravaine yelled.

"You know what?! Screw off, Agravaine! And you can screw off as well, father!" Arthur yelled to Uther and Agravaine.

Merlin cupped his hand over his mouth and he laughed, Arthur grinned and he laughed before he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Uther ordered for his guards to arrested Merlin and Arthur, but a pigeon flew over and pooped on his head. Merlin and Arthur laughed their heads off as Uther shouted at them in anger. Merlin used magic to lock the door and Arthur smirked at him.

"We're in a lot of trouble aren't we?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "Yep".

Arthur nodded and he closed the window before he kissed Merlin "You're worth it".

Merlin and Arthur kissed before they walked over to the door and they sat down with their backs on the door. Uther's knights ran up to Arthur's chambers, they started to hammer on the door and they yelled for Arthur to let them in. Arthur just rolled his eyes and he opened and closed his hand as he mocked the knights. Merlin laughed and he used magic to put a seal on the door so that the knights would not be able to open it.

Arthur laughed and he smiled at Merlin "What do you want to do?"

Merlin moved and he sat between Arthur's legs "To kiss you".

Arthur held onto Merlin's hips and Merlin leaned in for a kiss, they fell into a passionate kiss and they both smiled as they kissed. Their hands wandered over each other and it was not long before they continued their passion in bed. The Knights had given up and left just before Merlin had led Arthur over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I hope that you love reading it


	12. A light bit of comedy and some love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me who thinks that it's funny when things don't go Uther's way?

Uther was furious. Well, that was an understatement, he had never been more outraged in his life. He had made the mistake of giving Merlin the day off, his land was overrun with birds, he had bird poo in his hair and Arthur had just shouted at him and he felt humiliated. He was having a really bad day. Though... Most people thought that he deserved all of this.

Agravaine hated Merlin and he swore that he would get revenge on Merlin. The warlock did not deserve what Agravaine had in store for home. But a sparrow thought that she would give Agravaine the 'shit' that he deserved. He would need to wash his hair later that day.

Arthur rolled onto his back and he gasped for air, he panted and sweat clung to his body like glue. He turned his head and he looked at Merlin; the warlock was panting and sweating, his dark hair was a mess and his lips were wet. Arthur rolled onto his side and he smoothed his hand over Merlin's chest, the warlock looked at him and they both smiled at each other.

"This has been the... Best... Day... Ever" Arthur grinned.

Merlin chuckled "Spending the day with you is the best thing ever".

Arthur sat up but he kept his hand on Merlin's smooth chest, he stroked the warlocks chest with his thumb and he gazed lovingly into Merlin's eyes "Spending the day with you is the best thing ever" he then leaned down and he kissed the warlock.

Merlin held onto Arthur's upper arm and he kissed the prince back, his heart danced as he passionately kissed Arthur and he groaned.

Arthur pulled back and he laid down on his side next to Merlin, he continued to stroke Merlin's chest and he smiled when Merlin held his hand "We're in big trouble. We could just stay in here until tomorrow" he suggested.

"That's fine by me but you will be starving in a few minutes" Merlin stated.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and he looked into Merlin's eyes "You have magic".

Merlin sighed and he used magic to conjure up Arthur's dinner and a goblet of wine for the prince. Arthur looked at the table and he smiled when he saw the plate of food and the goblet, he then kissed Merlin's chest. They laid there for a few moments before they climbed out of bed and they pulled on some clothes. They walked over to the table and they sat next to each other to eat, Merlin used magic to conjure up his own plate of food and a cup of water. They started to eat and they laughed as they talked about how Arthur had shouted at Uther and how a pigeon had humiliated the king.

As time past, the knights went to visit Merlin and Arthur. The prince told the knights about everything that had happened during Merlin's day off. He left out the private detail that was to be kept between himself and Merlin. They all laughed at the story of Arthur standing up to Uther and Merlin showed his gratitude to Arthur by kissing the prince numerous times.

"You now have a clear conscience, Arthur" Leon laughed, he was referring to the day that Merlin had been bullied by one of Uther's knights.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and he nodded "Yep. Nobody bullies my warlock".

Merlin smiled and he chuckled "Thank you for defending my honour".

Arthur kissed Merlin "No problem".

"Uther's pissed off like no one's business. He's fuming" Lancelot stated.

"Serves him right if you ask me. He put Merlin through hell, karma got him back" Gwaine shrugged.

"It sure did" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "You're the best".

Arthur smiled and he rubbed Merlin's back "No, you're the best".

They all talked and laughed for a few minutes before the knights left and the couple were left alone. Arthur hugged Merlin from behind by wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and he rested his chin on the warlock's shoulder. Merlin smiled and he held onto the prince's wrists, he turned his head slightly and he chuckled when Arthur kissed his neck. They jumped when they heard a fist pounding on the door and the sound of a very angry Uther shouting to be let in.

Arthur pulled back from Merlin and he sighed "Go and sit down. I'll deal with Mr heartless" he walked over to the door whilst Merlin sat down and picked his spellbook up. Arthur opened the door and Uther stormed in, the king marched over to where Merlin was and he smacked the warlock on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted and he ran over to where Merlin was "Leave him alone!"

"Get rid of the birds, sorcerer! Otherwise, it's a week in the dungeon for you!" Uther shouted.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the birds flew away, he went back to reading his spellbook and he ignored Uther.

"Did you hear a word that I just said or are you as stupid as you look?!" Uther shouted.

"You have no right to come in here and hit Merlin! It's his day off and he doesn't have to answer to you!" Arthur shouted.

"Hold your tongue, Arthur. Or I'll order for the sorcerer to be whipped until his heart stops beating!" Uther threatened.

Arthur went quiet but he stood behind Merlin and he placed his hands on the warlock's shoulders. Merlin held onto one of his hands and he stroked Merlin's knuckles.

Merlin connected his mind to Arthur's and he listened to what the prince was thinking 'I'm alright. He can't do anything that could cause me harm'.

'I'm just looking after you. Stay with me and he won't harm you' Arthur thought.

'Okay. Thank you' Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand 'No problem'.

"I told you to do something, Sorcerer! Do not disobey me!" Uther shouted.

Merlin looked at Uther "There are no birds to get rid of, your highness."

Uther stomped over to the window and he looked down at the courtyard. The birds were gone. He then walked out of the room and he slammed the door.

Arthur sat down beside Merlin "You okay?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and he nodded "Yeah. Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded "Yeah."

Merlin went back to reading his spellbook but he held Arthur's hand "What do you want?"

Arthur smirked, "Can you teach me how to say some spells?"

Merlin looked at Arthur "You won't be able to do any magic".

Arthur shrugged "I know, but it would be awesome to know what some of the words mean".

Merlin smiled "Alright" he then turned his book around so that Arthur could look at it "Do you remember your duel with Valiant?"

Arthur nodded "Yes. I've hated snakes ever since".

Merlin looked at Arthur's cape "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum".

Arthur watched as the golden dragon came to life and flew around the room before it went back to its post "That was incredible".

"That was an animation spell. I've used it a few times and I used it to save your life". Merlin stated.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Thank you" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled "No problem".

Merlin continued to teach Arthur some spells and then Arthur had an idea.

"Come on" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and he led him out if the room and through the castle, he led Merlin out to the training yard and then he handed Merlin a sword "I'm going to teach you how to fight".

Merlin took the sword and he looked at Arthur with uncertain eyes "Are you sure about this?"

Arthur nodded "Yep".

Merlin was not convinced, he was not prepared when Arthur lunged at him but he did his best to defend himself. Merlin fell backwards and he grunted in pain. Another bruise.

Arthur walked over and he helped Merlin up, he then put his own sword down and he stood behind Merlin. He had his body pressed against Merlin's body and he held Merlin's hands "Hold it like this and move your feet when you fight".

Arthur guided Merlin's movements and this seemed to help Merlin learn how to fight.

After a few minutes, Arthur walked over to the table that had all of the weapons up and he picked up a sword. The stood in front of Merlin and he looked at the warlock. "I'll go easy on you. Just block my sword, okay?"

Merlin nodded and he readied himself.

Arthur lunged at Merlin and he smiled when Merlin blocked him "Well done. Keep going".

Arthur and Merlin continued to practice until Merlin became confident enough to use those skills. Arthur stood behind Merlin and her held into the warlock's hands as he taught Merlin how to fight, he was amazed by how quickly Merlin was learning the new skills but he was proud of the warlock.

Gwen was passing but she stopped when she saw that Merlin was fighting. She walked over and she watched as Merlin and Arthur practised. She smiled when she saw that Merlin was doing very well and she saw the smile on Arthur's face.

However, the prince tripped Merlin up and the warlock fell into him. The prince smiled as he held his warlock close and he chuckled "Glad I caught you".

Merlin smiled and he dropped his sword; he had one hand on Arthur's chest and he wrapped his other arm around the prince's waist "You're such a royal prat".

Arthur laughed before he kissed Merlin. He had already dropped his sword, so he was able to hold his warlock close.

"You bullying him again, Arthur?!" Gwen joked.

Merlin pulled back from his kiss with Arthur and he looked at Gwen "He's always bullying me!" he joked.

Arthur smirked "I'm teaching Merlin how to fight so that nobody can bully him. He's a really fast learning and he's picking it up quite well".

Merlin smiled and he walked over to talk to Gwen "How's married life treating you?"

Gwen smiled "It's amazing. We're thinking about trying for a baby".

Merlin tried to keep his smile but a look of sadness appeared on his face and he sighed "That's amazing. Best of luck".

Gwen saw the sadness on Merlin's face and she realised what was wrong "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think".

Merlin shook his head and he forced his smile back "Don't be. I'm happy for you and Lancelot. I wish you all the best".

Gwen smiled and she rubbed Merlin's arm "Thank you, Merlin" she went home and she started to prepare the dinner.

Merlin sighed but he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I know that I'm already incredibly lucky but I've always wanted to have a family" Merlin answered.

"You know that we can't have children, Merlin. I thought that love was enough for you?" Arthur sighed.

Merlin turned around and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "Of course it is. Your love is the best thing ever. I'm sorry if you thought that I was being ungrateful".

Arthur kissed Merlin "If I could give you children then you know that we would try. I'm sorry that we can't have children".

Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug "Don't apologise, I love you so much".

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I love you too".

That night, Merlin and Arthur were snuggled up in bed and Arthur was gently stroking the warlock's forearm. Merlin was holding onto the prince's other hand and he was slowly drifting off as Arthur gently stroked his arm with his fingertips.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin's neck "You're the bravest man that I've ever met. You're incredible".

Merlin smiled "You have given me everything that I have ever wanted. You've changed my life, I love you".

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I love you too. Get some sleep, you need to rest".

Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Arthur sighed as he thought about what Merlin had said, he had not given Merlin everything that he deserved and it broke his heart that he could not give his love a child. He wanted nothing more than to make Merlin happy, he knew that the warlock was happy but there was something missing. A baby.


	13. He's magical and he's an natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caring heart can do the world of good but a caring heart can also be hurt, as it shatters like glass it is up to the prince to mend it to the best of his ability, so that he is able to comfort his warlock, Merlin that would be.

Merlin was walking through the village when he heard crying. He followed the sound until he came up to the door and she knocked on it.  
After a few seconds, the door opened and a five-year-old girl was stood there. She had black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a dress that had a small apron on the front of it.  
"Merlin!" The child beamed and she hugged the warlock.

Merlin smiled and he picked the little girl up "Hello, River."

A woman walked into view and she smiled "Come in, Merlin".

Merlin walked into the house and he looked at the woman "I heard the sound of crying".

"Andrew is sick. He has a fever and he won't stop crying his little heart out" The woman explained.

Merlin put River down and the woman led him to her infant son's crib. Merlin heard the crying before he saw the baby, he picked up the child and he started to rock him from side to side whilst he hummed a lullaby. His eyes flashed gold and the infant stopped crying.

"By the gods" The woman smiled.

"He's just teething. His first teeth will come through completely by the end of the year. He's alright though. If you have any more concerns just come and find me or Guias" Merlin smiled and he went back to rocking the baby from side to side.

"You are a natural. Have you ever thought about having children?" The woman asked.

Merlin smiled "I'd love to be a parent. You are very lucky to have such beautiful children, Rose".

"I'm sure that something will happen one day. Thank you" Rose smiled.

The baby had fallen asleep so Merlin gently handed him back to Rose, and he left the small house after he had said his goodbyes. He walked back to the palace and he found Arthur stood looking over the village.

"What do you see?" Merlin asked as he came to stand at Arthur's side.

"The kingdom," Arthur answered.

"Really? Well, I see what will become the greatest kingdom ever, once a man that is to be the greatest king ever is sat on the throne" Merlin said as he looked over the village.  
Arthur smiled "Is that so?"

"And I will be at your side until the end" Merlin stated.

Arthur smiled at Merlin "Have you been at the ale?"

Merlin smiled and he chuckled, he shook his head and he looked at Arthur "No. But I'm just happy".

Arthur looked around and he did not see anyone. He quickly kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the dark-haired young man. "I'm glad to hear it."

Merlin smiled his and Arthur's lips parted, he looked out over the kingdom. He watched as the villagers walked around the market and he smiled when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He felt a hand on his hip and he turned his head to look at Arthur. "Am I a monster? Be honest".

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck "Is a unicorn a viper?"

Merlin was confused by Arthur's question "No".

"Then my answer is no. You are pure and beautiful like a unicorn, you are not poisonous like a viper is. You're not a monster, you're beautiful and magical" Arthur smiled at Merlin and he kissed the warlock's forehead "I love you".

Merlin's smile grew at Arthur's soft voice and the simple but affectionate sentence "I love you too".

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur started to walk to Guias's chambers to see if he needed any help. Somehow they got into a race with each other and they ran through the corridors whilst laughing. Merlin did not have to use magic because he was a much faster runner compared to Arthur, however when they reached the door to Guias's chambers... Arthur picked Merlin up and he kissed the warlock. Merlin giggled and he kissed Arthur back, the prince smiled before Merlin opened the door.

Guias looked up and he smiled when he saw Arthur was carrying Merlin "Be careful, you two. You might fall and hurt yourselves".

"Bruises and grazes don't bother me as long as I have Merlin," Arthur said as he walked into Guias's chambers whilst he carried Merlin in his arms.

"Just don't drop me" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smirked and he stopped walking "You mean like this?" he asked before he pretended to drop Merlin; he did this by quickly bending his legs.

Merlin yelped and he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder "Don't!"

Arthur laughed and he straightened up as he cradled Merlin in his arms "I would never drop you".

"You ass" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled as he sat down with Merlin, he then kissed the warlock's head. Merlin lifted his head and he smiled at Arthur, he giggled and he kissed Arthur. The prince made sure that Guias was not looking before he placed his hand on Merlin's thigh. Merlin smiled into his kiss with the prince and he placed his hand on the side of Arthur's neck.

Guias looked up and he saw that Merlin and Arthur were kissing, he turned around and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

Merlin and Arthur broke their kiss and Arthur chewed his bottom lip whilst Merlin stood up and he walked over to the table to help Guias.

Guias turned around and he continued with what he was working on "Merlin, mix those herbs together."

Merlin nodded and he started to mix the herbs together in a wooden bowl. He felt eyes on him and he looked up, he saw that Arthur was watching him and he smirked before he winked at the prince. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he read Arthur's mind 'You didn't want to stop kissing me did you?' he thought.

Arthur smirked 'I never do. My desire to feel your soft lips on mine overpowers me'.

Merlin smiled 'My love for you fills my heart'.

Arthur was about to walk over to Merlin but the door opened and Leon walked in.

"Sire, your father wishes to speak with you" Leon looked at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and he walked over to Merlin "I'll see you later."

Merlin nodded "Okay" he then kissed Arthur.

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back before he left to find out what Uther wanted.

Arthur got to the throne room and looked up at his father who seemed very disinterested. "You wanted to see me?", the prince asked in a fake-perfect-son voice.

The king nodded and sat up straight, only to rest his elbow on the opposite arm of his throne, "Yes".

Arthur waited for his father to continue and he almost lost his patience when the king spoke again.

"You are to leave". Uther stated.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in question, "Why is that?"

Uther shrugged and then sighed, "You are to go on a quest to find the dragon that has been terrorizing the land. Succeed and the name Pendragon will go down in history for being heroes. You will leave tomorrow". The king went on to describe how the dragon had been causing destruction and many deaths.

Arthur was left speechless as he stared at his father in disbelief. Once brought to his senses, by the throne room doors opening, Arthur shook his head and spoke out, "This is too short notice... Tomorrow?"

Uther looked at his son and inclined his head, the glare he met his son's eyes with was deathly. "Are you defying me?", the king asked in monotone ... but it was the fact it was monotone that scared Arthur the most, it meant he was annoyed.

Arthur's head hung as he meekly said, "No, father".

Arthur had lost the battle with Uther that before it had begun, with a sigh he waited until his father had let him leave and then searched out Merlin in a hurry. What was he going to say to his warlock?

Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers when he heard his name being called, he turned around and he smiled when he saw Arthur "What did Uther want?"

Arthur sighed and he walked over to Merlin "I need to talk to you" he then grabbed Merlin's hand.

Merlin and Arthur held hands as they walked to the prince's chambers, Arthur sat on the bed and Merlin sat beside him. The warlock knew something was wrong when Arthur grabbed his hand and held out against his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed "I'm going on a quest tomorrow. I shall be leaving with my knights just before dusk. A dragon has been terrorizing the land and one of Camelot's alley kingdoms. Whilst I am gone you can stay in here and I will order for the servants to bring you anything you need"

"Uther's making you go" Merlin stated and he stood up.

"Yeah". Arthur sighed.

"Can you just say no?" Merlin asked and Arthur shook his head.

"I wish that it was that simple. I am scared of him but I'm more scared of what he could do if he is angry" the prince explained and Merlin took a moment to process everything. 

"Don't go" Merlin sniffled.

"I don't want to but I have to, my darling" Arthur gently pulled Merlin into a hug and he kissed his cheek "I promise that I will come back to you, my warlock and I love you with all of my heart".

Merlin put his head on Arthur's shoulder and he looked up at the prince "I can't lose you!" he breathed out quickly as he started to tremble.

Arthur kissed Merlin and he felt the warlock calm down. He knew that it calmed Merlin down when they kissed and he had used this method before. Arthur pulled back after a few seconds and he looked at Merlin with loving eyes "You're never going to lose me".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he nodded.

Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's back and he hugged the warlock again.

Merlin sniffled as he held onto Arthur, he nuzzled into the prince's neck and his breathing hitched "I don't want you to go".

Arthur sighed "Neither do I. But I will come back to you".

"You swear?" Merlin asked.

Arthur heard the heartbreak in Merlin's voice "You have my word". He started to rub Merlin's back slowly as he wrapped his other arm around the warlock. He kissed Merlin's shoulder and the warlock melted against him more, he placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head and he stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else hates Uther?


	14. Our tears are the land's rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when both of their hearts are breaking, and they don't want to be separated... Arthur still finds the time to be the gentleman that Merlin loves.

Arthur and Merlin held each other throughout the night but Merlin starters to toss and turn, he whimpered and he started to cry in his sleep as he dreamt about becoming sick and then dying on an operation table whilst Arthur cried and begged him not to go.

Merlin jolted awake and he saw that Arthur was leaning over him "I'm okay?" he placed his hands on his stomach and he sighed with relief that there was no blood. "Bloody hell that was scary".

"What did you dream about?" Arthur asked.

"I got sick in my dream and I died. You were crying and pleading with me to come back" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur moved and he kissed Merlin "Come here".

Merlin sat up and he hugged Arthur "I was bleeding from my stomach and you were holding my hand, you were crying so much and you were begging me not to die".

Arthur held Merlin and he kissed the side of the warlocks head before he started to stroke Merlin's hair "Ssshhh you're alright, it was just a nightmare. I wasn't real".

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he held back tears "I don't want to live without you. I can't lose you".

Arthur shushed the warlock and he started to rock him back and forth to calm him down "You don't have to live without me. You will never lose me, I promise".

Merlin nodded and he calmed down "You should go back to sleep, you need your strength".

Arthur kissed Merlin "On one condition... I want to hold you whilst we sleep".

Merlin smiled and he nodded "Alright".

Merlin and Arthur laid down and they pulled the covers up, the warlock snuggled up to Arthur and he smiled as the prince wrapped one arm around him and held his hand with his free hand. Merlin was resting his head on Arthur's chest, he kissed the blonde's pecks before they both closed heir eyes to go to sleep.

Merlin and Arthur were awoken at dawn when they heard knocking at the door, Merlin sighed and he climbed out of bed. Merlin got dressed and then he walked over to the door, he opened the wooden door and be saw Aland.

"You know?" Aland sighed.

Merlin nodded "Yeah" he then looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was still asleep, he looked at Aland and he sighed "Can you just give me a minute?"

Aland and nodded and he stood with his back to the wall.

Merlin shut the door and he walked over to the bed, he climbed up and he kissed the prince "I love you so much. I promise that I'll always protect you, I won't let you down" he then kissed the prince's head and he stroked back Arthur's hair before he stood up and he walked out of the room.

Merlin walkers to the throne room and he spent the next hour healing Uther's headache, fixing a knight's broken arm and a guard's nose bleed.

Arthur woke up alone in his bed, he looked around for Merlin and then something caught his eye, a plate of food suddenly appeared on the table and he walked over to eat. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin had conjured up a plate of food. Arthur ate his breakfast and then he got dressed before he walked to the throne room. He had a feeling that Uther had summons Merlin very early.

As the prince turned to corner at the throne room, he saw the doors open and Merlin walked out. The warlock looked exhausted and upset as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

However before Merlin could reply, he fainted from exhaustion.

Arthur leapt forwards and he caught Merlin, he scooped the warlock up and he looked at Merlin "Merlin?!"

When Merlin did not wake up, Arthur realised that he had just fainted. The prince lifted Merlin up slightly and he kissed his head before he turned around and he started to carry Merlin back to their chambers. Arthur kicked the door open and he carried Merlin over to the bed, he pulled Merlin's boots off of the warlock and he gently held Merlin up with one hand as he took his jacket and neckerchief off of him. The prince then slowly laid Merlin down and he pulled the covers up to cover the warlock's stomach. Merlin was lying on his back, with his head to the side and his unclenched hand next to his face.

Arthur smiled and he gently stroked back Merlin's hair "I'm going to miss carrying you to bed, I'm going to miss stroking your beautiful raven hair, I'm going to miss how you snuggle up to me at night and I'm going to miss your voice. I'm going to miss you so much, my beautiful warlock" he whispered.

Arthur watched over Merlin for a few minutes before he left to find a servant, he walked through the corridors until he found... George. The prince tried to sneak off in the opposite direction but the servant approached him and bowed.

"Good morning, Sire. How did you sleep last night?" George asked.

Arthur gritted his teeth and he faked a smile "Morning. I slept well" he then had an idea when he realised that Merlin probably had not eaten anything "George, inform the cooks that Merlin is to have some breakfast brought up to my chambers for him. And no one is to disturb him for the rest of today".

George bowed "Of course, sire". He then walked off to the kitchens to inform the servants and chefs of Arthur's orders.

Arthur walked back to his chambers and he sat down at his desk to fill out some paperwork, he would occasionally look up to check on Merlin and he smiled as the warlock slept. There was a knock at the door and Arthur ran across to room to answer it, he managed to open the door just before George knocked again and he thanked the servant before he took the plate of food.

George bowed and he closed the door before he walked away to attend to his duties.

Arthur placed the plate of food on the table and then he grabbed some parchment and his quill.

Ten minutes passed and Merlin woke up in bed to the smell of cooked eggs, bacon and tomatoes. The warlock sat upright and looked around. Arthur was nowhere to be found but there was a plate of breakfast on the table with a note beside it. In a hurry, Merlin stood and went to the table to read the note;

'My dear warlock,  
I had the kitchen make you breakfast, please eat and rest. As much as I love to take care of you, it hurts me when you are weak and tired all the time. I have just gone to run an errand, please be here when I get back. I will love you until the end of time.  
Your Arthur'.

Merlin smiled and put the note down before he ate his breakfast and he sat down on the bed again to rest.

Arthur had told Uther that Merlin needed to rest so that he could use his magic to his full potential. The king had hesitated but he grudgingly agreed to leave Merlin alone for the great of the day. Arthur then went to see Guias and he informed the physician of how Merlin was very tried and that he was resting. Guias nodded and he thanked Arthur for looking after Merlin, the prince went to practice his archery but he could not wake to see Merlin.

Merlin woke up after an hour and he got out of bed, he studied his spellbook for a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door, he opened the door and he was greeted by the longing embrace of Arthur. Merlin's lips were captured as Arthur claimed the warlock as his own, e warlock groaned into his with Arthur and he wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck whilst he ran the fingers of his other hand through Arthur's golden hair.

Arthur gripped Merlin's hips and he pulled the warlock close so that Merlin's body was pressed against his. Arthur kicked the door shut and he moved one hand done Merlin's side.

Merlin moaned with want when he felt a hand squeeze his right butt cheek "Arthur, please".

Arthur smiled and he gave Merlin a light slap on the butt "Your wish is my command" he whispered, he slowly led Merlin to the bed and attacked his neck before struggling to get his clothes off.

Merlin had just enough time to soundproof the room, and strip his lower half before Arthur pinned him down again.

"I love you", Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear before giving it a quick nip.

Merlin smirked and gazed lovingly into Arthur's eyes, "I love you too".

Merlin's and Arthur's lips collided again before separating.

"I really want you, are you ready?", Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. Arthur lifted the shirt over his head before kissing the warlocks chest and preparing him for what was coming.

Arthur entering Merlin came as a sharp pain to the warlock. Arthur heard Merlin hiss in pain and he stopped. "Ready?"

Merlin nodded "Yeah".  
That's when it began...

Merlin gasped but soon mewled in pleasure. A strange shiver travelled through Merlin who ignored the feeling.

Merlin gripped the bedding and he gasped "Arthur".

Arthur continued what he was doing and he smirked.

This continued for forty-five minutes before Merlin felt a strange shiver travelled through his body. Merlin curled his toes and he gripped Arthur's hair.

Arthur felt Merlin shudder and he smirked when the warlock moaned and gasped "What can I do?"

"Just a little harder. I'm almost there" Merlin answered.

Arthur went harder and he saw Merlin open his mouth as he gasped.

A shudder travelled through Merlin and he knew what it meant. He gasped and he moaned when he reached his peak and Arthur followed seconds after.

They were tired out and Arthur collapsed beside Merlin. The warlock snuggled up against the Prince and he kissed his chest.

"How was that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled "It was brilliant."

Arthur smiled "I'm glad" he then kissed Merlin's head.

Merlin closed his eye and he grinned "That was the best sex ever".

Arthur grinned and he stroked Merlin's bareback with his fingers "Having sex with you so amazing". He whispered.

Merlin made an 'Mmm' noise and he kissed Arthur's chest "I love you".

"I love you too" Arthur softly said as he gently caressed Merlin's back with his fingertips.

Some time passed and Merlin had packed Arthur somethings for his quest, whilst the prince put his armour on. Merlin heard Arthur grumble in frustration and he looked at the prince, Arthur was struggling to put his wrist-guards on.

"Here" Merlin walked over and he helped Arthur.

The prince smiled and he stroked Merlin's hair with his free hand "What would I do without you?"

"I dread to think" Merlin chuckled.

Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek on his hand and the warlock looked up at home, the prince kissed his Love and Merlin hugged Arthur "I'll be alright. Nothing's going to happen to me".

Merlin sighed "It's not fair, I don't want you to go".

Arthur kissed Merlin "I know. I don't want to go either".

Merlin's eyes welled up with tears but he held them in so that Arthur would not feel bad. Arthur held Merlin tightly and he kissed the warlocks shoulder, he sniffles and he wanted to cry as he held his warlock.

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur made their way out of Arthur's chambers and they walked through the palace. They were holding hands and they were dreading the goodbye, Merlin heard someone shouting and he looked over his shoulder; he saw Uther and Agravaine. Merlin thought about going to see what they wanted but he did not want to leave Arthur's side, he sighed and he ignored the shouting. He knew that he would be in trouble.

Arthur looked at Merlin "You're going to be in big trouble".

Merlin sighed "I know, but I don't want to leave your side until I have to".

The prince smiled and he lovingly squeezed Merlin's hand "I love you so much".

Merlin smiled "I love you more than Guias loves his books".

Arthur laughed and he kissed Merlin "I don't deserve you".

Merlin chuckled "That doesn't matter, you will always have me and I will never leave you".

After walking for twenty minutes, the prince and the warlock made it to the huge gates of Camelot. Merlin said goodbye to the knights before he walked over to Arthur, he sniffles before he hugged the prince and Arthur kissed his shoulder. The prince was holding back tears whilst Merlin clung onto him, they did not want to be separated.

Merlin sniffled before he spoke, "C-can't I come with you?"

Arthur shook his head and he sighed deeply, "No, you have to stay here, where it's safe. I can't risk losing you. I can't risk you getting hurt". He pulled back and he kissed the tip of Merlin's nose.

Merlin looked up at Arthur with concerned eyes, "But how will I protect you?"

Arthur chuckled to try and hide his sadness and pointed behind him at the knights who all looked as equally sad, "I've got these knuckleheads with me so I'll be fine!". Then Arthur's face fell before turning to the knights, "Lancelot! Stay behind and protect Merlin whilst I am gone!"

Lancelot looked conflicted but nodded and took his place at Merlin's side.

"How long will you be gone for?", Merlin asked as fresh tears formed in his eyes despite him trying to control his emotions.

Arthur's breath became ragged as he hugged Merlin as tightly as possible without hurting him, "I don't know... but I'll hurry and I will be back as soon as possible... okay?"

Merlin shook his head as tears soaked Arthur's armour, "No, it's not!" Merlin looked up at Arthur and slowly forced a sweet smile, "But I'll wait..."

Arthur sniffles "I love you".

Merlin choked on his tears "I love you too".

Arthur kissed Merlin slowly and sweetly, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and tears leaked trickled out of his eyes as he kissed his prince. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist and he was desperately trying to hold back tears. Arthur gave Merlin one more soft kiss before he broke away and whispered his goodbyes. As Arthur trotted off into the distance, Merlin could not help the many tears that fell down his cheeks. The only thing Lancelot could do to comfort his friend was to rub the warlock's arm slowly in a way to reassure him that everything would be alright.

Merlin and Lancelot watched as Arthur and the other knights rode off into the distance before they disappeared into the trees. Lancelot walked Merlin back into the palace and he made sure that Merlin was as okay as he could be before he went home to eat. Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers. Once the door was closed behind him, Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers and he locked the door. The Warlock sat down next to the window and he cried as he gazed out at the setting sun. He missed Arthur's soft lips and his soothing words, he did not know when Arthur was coming home or if the prince was ever going to come home.


End file.
